You didn't see it coming
by thatslife
Summary: Chapter 23 up now! It's a love octagon that starts out with ChoRon, but everything will change in just a few day's time. Mwhahaha My 1st but not last fan fic. RwCc, CcDm, DmHg, HgFw, GeWCc, DmGiW
1. Disapointment

*****I don't own anything in here except for the plot, although I wish I did*****  
  
Harry woke up in his dormitory bed. He put on his glasses and looked around. Speaking silently to himself, Ron was asleep. Harry flung himself out of bed and into the Gryfindor common room. The clock above the fire read 9:00 Harry then reminded himself it was the weekend. He also reminded himself that there was that potions essay that Ron had copied from Hermione, when Harry was at Quidditch practice. Harry groaned as he got a quill and parchment and started writing, "Dragon's scales are only used in potions when-" It was now that Seamus walked in, carrying a piece of toast, closely followed by Dean.  
  
"Working on that essay? Ha, Snape is so bitter, I wouldn't be surprised if he gave us homework on Christmas!" Seamus said jokingly.  
  
"He did you stupid git," Dean said, wiping the smile off of Seamus's face. "Harry you should get some breakfast before you start working on that!"  
  
"Yeah," Seamus added, "I think Dumbledore raised the house elves salary again! The food is wonderful!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Harry said throwing his quill and parchment onto the table. He went back up to his bed and put on some robes. Ron had stopped snoring, so Harry went over to his bedside.  
  
"Get up." Harry said kicking his best friend. "Seamus says the food is better than usual." He added as Ron threw the bed covers off.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione was in the common room talking to Dean when Harry and Ron got there.  
  
"You're just saying that because Krum is on the team! I still say they shouldn't have won the Cup." Dean was obviously trying to end the conversation as soon as possible. Ron saw this and quickly got into action, being that he was in that situation once. No one wants to talk to Hermione about Quidditch!  
  
"C'mon Hermi, they're saying breakfast is good." He said. It must have been persuasive; Hermione gave Dean a little sound like 'pfuit' before they walked through the fat lady portrait. ***** Once they got into the great hall, Harry immediately saw Cho Chang chatting happily with some other Ravenclaws. As they passed, Harry tripped and a roar of laughter came from all tables, especially from Slytherin. His glasses flew off and he fell flat on his stomach  
  
"Are you alright?" Said something that could probably be an angel talking to Harry, but it was Cho.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Said Harry in a very manly tone that Hermione and Ron had never heard him use before as he put his glasses on. Very slowly he got up. Cho turned back around facing her table. Harry gave Ron a look of excitement.  
  
"You two go ahead." Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered 'Boys', then dragged Ron to a seat next to Neville.  
  
"I've got to tell Harry something, Hermi, lemme go!!" Ron said as quietly yet ugently as he could. Harry turned to Cho.  
  
"You know," Harry said as Cho turned around in her seat, "There's that trip to Hogmeade tomorrow and you know, maybe we could spend the day in the city together." Harry Blushed.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm really sorry!" Cho said giving him the exact same tone and look as she had in their 4th year, when he asked her to the Yule Ball. "I'm afraid I'm already going with someone." A/N:: Please review, say whatever you like about it. I'll write another chapter soon, just read this one first, I'm not writing the 2nd one until you guys give me feedback. Thanks! 


	2. Coincidence?

***** I don't own anything but the plot, although I wish I did*****  
  
Harry couldn't believe that Cho was going to Hogsmeade with someone else. He walked away from her table and to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. He still had the expression of unpleasant surprise on his face.  
  
"I can not believe this!" He said. Hermione was looking sympathetic. "Seriously! I though she liked me! Now look at this! She knew I was going to ask her!"  
  
"Harry I think I have something to--" Ron started, but Harry cut him off.  
  
"When I find out who it was, I'm going to kill them! I don't care who they are! Even better if it's Malfoy. He's deserved a good pounding for a long time. NO! I bet it's Seamus! He was in a pretty good mood.." Harry ranted on like this the whole breakfast, only stopping to take bites. Every once in a while he would explain how exactly he would hurt them. When he was talking, Ron got paler and paler and Hermione's eyes got wider and wider. The only thing that stopped him was when the owls came. Hermione got the Daily Prophet and Ron got a letter from his mother, saying that there was another article in the daily prophet about you-know-who. Harry then announced that he was going to the bathroom.  
  
"Hermione!!!" Ron whispered, "Hermi, I'm dead! DEAD!!! I'm the one Cho's going to Hogsmeade with! I am!!!" Hermione looked at him with shock.  
  
"YOU asked Cho out when you know that's the only thing Harry's got left???"  
  
"Hermione, He's going to ask me where I am tomorrow and I don't want to be any where near him when he finds out I'm out with Cho!!!" Ron whispered. Harry was approaching the table again.  
  
"Ok, I'll help you, but you've got to tell him the truth at some point because Harry's like that. He'll find it out." Hermione whispered back. Harry sat down and sighed, slumping back in his chair. At this point, Lavender came up to the table.  
  
"Hi Ron. I was wondering you know." She was looking at her feet, with 'that look' on her face, "If you'd like to escort me around Hogsmeade tomorrow." She trailed off.  
  
Ron looked sort of afraid. Harry sniggered, "Yeah Lavender, Ron'd love to go with you." He said. Hermione understood Ron's position.  
  
"No, Ron, you have to revise that essay. Snape will know you copied it from me," Hermione said.  
  
"You made plans without telling me? Some friend. Maybe I'll stay here too." Harry replied.  
  
"No, Harry would you like to come with me?" Lavender asked. 'Harry's no Ron, but at least it will be fun.' She thought.  
  
"Yeah, That'd be great!" Said Hermione, "Solves all our problems!" Ron looked at her with this one. "Ron will get a chance to work on his Potions essay and Harry will get to go to Hogsmeade with a girl!" Ron stopped looking at Hermione.  
  
Lavender walked away, "See you tomorrow Harry!" She yelled. Harry turned and joined the conversation about which broomstick Dean should buy tomorrow.  
  
"You owe me big time." Hermione mouthed to Ron. Neville looked over at Hermione with 'that look' on his face.  
  
"Hermione. we could go around um. Hogsmeade if you want to with me. you know. as. um. not friends.." He noticed he was talking endlessly and smiled. Hermione looked at Ron. 'Like now, would be helpful' she thought. He seemed to catch that wave.  
  
"No, Hermione, you need to, um, do that thing." But even Ron could not come to an excuse. So it was Harry to the rescue again, and he noticed what was going on.  
  
"Uh, Hermi, don't you need to help Ron write that essay?" Harry said. Hermione smacked her head.  
  
"Em, of course I'll go, Neville. I need to get away from these losers anyway." Hermione snapped.  
  
*****  
  
A/N ok, I'm not waiting until people respond. If you ask me to in your review, I'll email you when another chapter comes out. Oh, btw, this is my first Fan fic, so tell me whatever you want. I'm only going to do hp, though, because I'm hopelessly addicted to it. I'll have the next chapter out soon, I hope you'll review. Enjoy! 


	3. Hogsmeade

Harry opened his eyes early. There were no sounds at all, telling him Ron was up already. Then he heard soft murmurs in the common room. Someone was awake. Down in the common room, little did Harry know, Ron and Hermione were planning the schedule to make sure Harry didn't see Ron and Cho. Hermione was whispering softly ".and then on the train, I'll take Neville, Harry, and Lavender into one compartment, you take Cho into another. If you get back before we do, which might be a while, I'll slow us down, you sit down a pretend to have been working on that essay. I've made all the corrections except a few last night, so just get working on--" They heard Harry stumbling down the stairs. Accio Potions Essay Hermione said and Harry walked into the room.  
  
"Mornin'" Harry said stretching, "Wait, what the blimey are you two doing down here so early?"  
  
"I'm showing him how to make this essay his own." Hermione said matter-of- factly. Ron looked amazed.  
  
*****  
  
Ron stood in the common room door. "Good luck, Hermi, don't give Neville too much love." Hermione scowled at him.  
  
"It's because of you that I'm going with Neville," Hermione snapped  
  
"What about me?" Neville asked as he came through the common room door, "Besides that, let's go sweetie, we're going to miss the train." He grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her out of the common room, rolling her eyes. Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"You know, you're looking peaky, mate." Harry said, "C'mon with us. It'll be fine. I haven't even started my essay." Ron just brushed the air, so Harry left, Lavender behind him. She smiled at Ron before they left.  
  
*****  
  
On the line to get on the train, Hermione looked like she was looking for someone. " What are you looking for? You've got you're boyfriend right there!" Harry said jokingly.  
  
"Oh, Shut up." Hermione said as she boarded the train. They took a compartment in the middle of the train. Harry started a conversation with Lavender and Neville about the ministry and how Fudge was resigning. Hermione declared she was going to see if Ginny wanted to come into their compartment, so she got up and left.  
  
As soon as she left Harry and Lavender alone, Hermione walked down the aisle to Ron's compartment. There she found Cho and Ron, eating some chocolate frogs Ron stole from Harry. Hermione sighed 'If only Harry knew where those frogs were going.' she thought guiltily. Ginny was also in there. Ron looked up at Hermione.  
  
"I owe you one." He said smiling. Cho looked up at Hermione and smiled as Ron threw a chocolate frog up at her. She sat down next to an excited Ginny. This was her first time in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Jr. Prongs doesn't seem that upset." Hermione told Ron, knowing they had a code Cho couldn't brake. "Does his dreamgirl?" She added.  
  
"Nope," Ron said, looking at Ginny, who seemed to be blushing with all the talk of Harry's love life. This being said, Cho thought they were talking about Ginny. "He's not ranting anymore, is he?"  
  
"Once or twice he told me how dead you were going to be when he found out. Once yesterday in excruciating details. Told me he might have to use an unforgivable curse, but I talked him out of that." Hermione explained, "Well, I think I have to get back. I said I was looking for Ginny."  
  
"Yeah, NEVILLE might come looking!" Ron said cracking up. Hermione just rolled her eyes as Ron continued laughing and shut the door.  
  
*****  
  
As they got off the train in Hogsmeade, Harry's mind had drifted off the ministry's conspiracy and back on to Cho and her new boyfriend. He couldn't understand it, last year they went together and granted they had a fight, but over the summer she did send him an owl saying how sorry she was. They started writing each other love letters! He just didn't understand it. Hermione dragged him off to the 3 broomsticks, where they sat with Dean, Partavi, Padma, Seamus, Ginny, and Collin Creevy drinking butterbeer. Hermione suddenly remember she was supposed to check on Ron and Cho.  
  
"I've got to go buy some cat food. I've been feeding Crookshanks people food. He doesn't like it too much." Hermione said quickly, putting money for the butterbeers she'd drunk on the table. Neville was helping Dean decide what broomstick to buy with Seamus and Harry. Ginny, Partavi, Padma and Lavender were talking about who would be the next DAtDA teacher. Collin was the only one that noticed she was leaving.  
  
"You can get cat food later!" He said, "Come on, have a few more butterbeers!"  
  
"No! I have to do this now!" She said.  
  
"Fine I'm coming with you."  
  
"No Collin don't. You stay here with Ginny."  
  
"Nope. I'm coming." Collin declared and Hermione felt she couldn't budge him from that. She rolled her eyes and opened the door  
  
*****  
  
She was to meet Ron and Cho at the post office. She stopped by a pet store and bought cat food on the way. Ron was there with Cho, so obviously about to snog her Hermione couldn't take it. She walked up to them, not caring if she ruined any 'special moment' or anything.  
  
"Ron can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione said. Cho looked taken aback. Hermione rolled her eyes dragging him to the side. Whispering so Cho wouldn't hear she said, "Ok, He's going to be here in an hour. That leaves you a half an hour to get down to the Diagon Alley side of Hogsmeade. Ok? Oh and Ron, remember that this is Harry's girl. Don't completely ruin his chances with her."  
  
"No! I beat him to it, there's no reason why I shouldn't do whatever I'd like with her!" Ron whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes for the billionth time that day and stormed out of the store.  
  
"You're hiding Ron from Harry aren't you?" Collin said stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
"No we're--" Stopping, she knew couldn't bring herself to lie to a peer. Instead, she started talking to herself, "I dun know how I got myself into this. I should have just stayed out of it. None of my business, really. Huh. Never thought of that." Collin rolled his eyes and walked to the 3 broomsticks. "NO!" Hermione shouted. "No, Collin, You can NOT tell what you just saw to a single person in the world. Do you understand that?" Collin nodded.  
  
***** 


	4. Train Ride

***** I don't own anything here, except the plot, though I wish I did*****  
  
Collin Creevy looked out the train window, thinking about what Hermione told him. Harry and Neville were talking about last year's Yule Ball, so he decided to join them. Hermione gave him a piercing stare; Collin could tell it was serious. Lavender split up from Harry and Hermione after they left the 3 broomsticks, so Hermione was talking to Ginny, who decided to take the ride with them.  
  
"Yeah, we had to go with those sisters. Yuck. It was only because Cho-" Harry stopped short and turned pale. Hermione could tell that the ranting was going to start again, but she realized there was nothing for her to do. "I can't believe it! She did this twice! TWICE! What's next, I ask her if I can borrow a quill and she says she's given it to someone else?!?!?!"  
  
"Harry it's ok, Cho obviously got tired of waiting!" Hermione tried to calm him down. It was no use. He was going so loud and annoying, Cho had to hear him. Hermione closed her eyes and whispered something to Ginny. Ginny nodded and Hermione left. Neville was listening to Harry curse off Cho's new boyfriend. Collin was still staring at Harry.  
  
"He's such a git. Everyone in the school knows that I'm always going to like Cho and if he was anything of a human, he'd respect that and get out of her life!" Harry added, just to blow off steam, "He's probably a stupid mudblood." Collin frowned.  
  
"I'm going to tell him you said that!" He said. Ginny smacked her forehead, she knew because Hermione had told her. Neville gasped. He had over heard them at the table. Collin covered his mouth.  
  
"Wait, all of you know who it is????" Harry said pulling out his wand, "Well tell me, guys!" Hermione came in and saw everyone shocked and Harry with his wand out. Her eyes widened as she looked at Collin.  
  
"Harry," Ginny, who was very good at lying, being the sister of Fred and George, said, "We don't know who it is, it was just a very good word. Aren't you half muggle anyway?"  
  
"You all know who it is! You're lying to me! I have the worst friends in the world! I'm leaving." Harry screamed and jammed his wand into his pocket. Hermione, however, knew he was going right to the front of the train, where Ron had his hopes of snogging Cho. She blocked his entrance.  
  
"No, you can't go out there!" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, let me out!" Harry said taking his wand out threateningly again.  
  
"Harry! Don't do anything stupid. Listen, we know who it is, ok? I'm not lying to you anymore. You can sit down." Ginny said. Harry slumped back into his seat, but had no intentions of staying there.  
  
"Why can't I know who's probably snogging Cho?" Harry said angrily. Hermione sighed as the train came to a stop. They started letting passengers out.  
  
"That's why. I might get him to tell you later." Hermione sighed again. 'so I know Cho hasn't gone gay'. Neville turned a shade of purple that Harry had only seen on his Uncle. Ginny turned pale. Hermione pretended to be confused of whose bag was whose to stall them. They were then waiting for everyone in the back to go, since the missed their turn to walk to the front of the train.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Gryiffindor common room door, Ron was saying a quick goodbye to Cho.  
  
"Ron, I had so much fun today!" Cho smiled.  
  
"Me too. You want to do this next time?" Ron said.  
  
"I'd love to, but next time I don't want to see as much Hermione. She butted in when I was with Harry, too." Cho said. Ron giggled. "What? Every time I mention Harry or Hermione, you laugh! What's with that?" Ron didn't blame Harry now, Cho was the best girl he had ever met, but they would be back at the common room.  
  
"Nothing. I've got to work on a potions essay." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, I've got to do that too." Cho said. "I love you."  
  
Ron turned puce. "I love you too." Cho kissed him on the cheek and, if possible, he turned a deeper purple. "Bye."  
  
"See ya later, Ron." Cho said walking backwards away from him. Ron said the password to the Fat Lady (Klorp) and sat down with the parchment, thinking. He was just in time. Hermione walked in with the rest of them and Harry, steaming.  
  
Obviously Ron hadn't lost his odd color. Right after they walked into the common room, Harry asked, "What are you so happy about?" Ron wasn't expecting them so soon.  
  
"Oh, nothing I just finished my potions essay." Ron said quickly. "I was about to go to the great hall for dinner. What do you say?"  
  
"Ok lemme just put my stuff away." Harry said  
  
************  
  
AN:: sorry the chapters are really short, I'm going to make 1 and 2 one chapter soon, so just hold on. If you have ideas for where the story should go, write it in a review or email me morninglory424@yahoo.com. Keep Reading! 


	5. Dinner and Snogging

***** If you haven't read the Disclaimer in the other chapters, it means you haven't read the other chapters! Go back and read them! Even if this is my first fic, I think they're pretty good!***** A/N:: Sorry, this chapter gets sorta mean to Ron and Cho, but they deserve it. Sorry, I'm getting in the way again. Snogging is the British word for Frenching. I'm saying that just because I didn't know that until a few weeks ago and I know there's someone wondering. (And yes, there is a little of that) Enjoy!!  
  
Harry stepped into the Great Hall with all of the Gryfindor gang. Seamus, Dean, Partavi, Colin, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Neville, and everyone else were with them. Half of their team's table looked bare, so they started in that direction. Harry was deep in conversation with Dean and other guys about Dean's new broomstick, so Ron shot Cho knowingly glances. Hermione was talking to Ginny quietly about how they would keep this whole thing a secret. All the girls besides them were talking about the (tragic) Tri-Wizard tournament last year.  
  
It was then that Hermione looked around, approaching the table. She realized that everyone in that group of people knew that Ron was officially going out with Cho. That is, except for the person that would mean most to, Harry. 'Omygosh!' She thought, 'Anyone could tell him at anytime!! I mean, Collin already let something slip, but when he starts ranting again, everyone's going to look at Ron! He's bound to notice!'  
  
"What's the matter?" Ginny asked when she realized that Hermione's face looked scared and surprised.  
  
"Um..." Hermione said when she noticed Harry was listening. She could usually tell Ginny anything, but in this situation, it was best to keep her mouth shut. "Nothing, I just realized Harry hasn't done his potions essay yet!" Harry looked urgent.  
  
"Omygosh! That's due tomorrow!" Harry looked around and gathered as much food as would fit in one napkin and ran out of the Great Hall. Too bad he didn't see Cho approaching the Gryfindor table. Hermione turned to Ron anxiously.  
  
"Ron, Cho's coming!!!" Half the table sang, with emphasis on 'Cho'.  
  
"Wha... What?" He said looking around. Cho took Harry's empty seat and turned to Ron, too.  
  
"Hey!" Cho said, kissing Ron on the cheek, "You guys have Astronomy with us tonight as soon as it gets dark!" She said excitedly, poking the schedule she held.  
  
"Brilliant!" Ron squealed as he took the schedule from her. "Hey look! Herbology with you tomorrow right before lunch!" He added, hugging her. He then kissed her on the lips, which lasted a few seconds before Fred looked around.  
  
He then mouthed "one, two, three!" Everyone at the table either coughed, 'accidentally' spilled toppings on Ron's sweater, or poked Cho with the sharp end of a quill. George shoved an ice cube down Ron's pants Even Hermione did her share by putting some of the ice cream that had appeared on Ron's unfinished chicken leg, which had become something of a 'chicken sundae' anyway, just by a simple count of three.  
  
The surprising thing was, though, the fact that neither Ron nor Cho noticed. That, or they just didn't care. They just kept kissing. Ginny leaned over and confirmed all of their fears: Ron was snogging Cho. George led the trend. It seemed everyone in the whole Great Hall followed it. Even some teachers devoted their eyes to the staring-fest. Dumbledore craned his neck to catch a glimpse.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's sick." She muttered and stormed off to the common room. Even Harry describing how he would kill Ron was better than that. Seamus went back to talking, and the rest of the Great Hall followed. Every so often, someone would crane their necks to confirm to their friends that, yes, they were still doing that. People gradually started leaving the Great Hall, rolling their eyes and muttering at them, like Hermione, or they shouted something obscene and hilarious so that the whole Hall could hear them and start laughing. Ginny was the first to do this one, screaming, "God, take it to a broom closet and save us!"  
  
*****  
  
Hermione approached the Fat Lady. "Klorp." She muttered tiredly and the portrait swung open. Harry was working on his essay, and Hermione let sat down next to him in the common room. She curled up in the big comfy chair. She forgot she was so tired.  
  
"Done! You look like something happened at dinner." Harry said, putting down the parchment.  
  
"Um, Fred and George just shouted stuff about.... um... Stuff. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out of there!" Hermione said exasperatedly, closing her eyes like she was going to sleep.  
  
"I'm going back down there, to tell Ron I'm done." Harry said, getting up.  
  
"Mmmmmm...." Hermione moaned as the portrait swung open and Harry was gone. After less than a minute, Hermione looked up, startled. "Harry!!" She said. "Omygosh I've gotta stop Harry!" Not even checking what time it was, Hermione raced out of the common room and into the hall. She ran down the corridors as fast as she could. She crashed into Ginny on the first corner, who looked flustered.  
  
"I stopped him, don't worry." Ginny said. "Ron and Cho evidently took my advice and ran off to some secret room somewhere, so I told Harry that Ron went to the Library to find you, so Harry went to the Library to find him."  
  
"Thank you! Wow, they stopped?" Hermione said, taking in every word.  
  
"Yeah, I left the room, but then realized that I forgot some stuff in there, so I came back in and they were serving dessert, so I had to stay! So then after I sat down and a few minutes later, it separated!" Hermione looked puzzled, so Ginny said, "The It couple. That's what everyone's calling it now. Anyway, when they finally stopped, Fred and George started clapping and so did everyone else. Ron and Cho were just looking into eachother's eyes and they were really fluffy, so they got up and left!" Hermione realized they were near the library. She ran there, only to find Ernie Macmillan.  
  
"Was Harry here?" Hermione leaned onto the tabletop.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him and he said that he was looking for Ron, but I dunno where Ron is, so I told him You'd know, so I think he went back to your common room. I'm not really sure." Ernie said  
  
"Thanks!" Hermione and Ginny said in unison.  
  
"Hey Ginny your robes go well with your eyes." Ernie said.  
  
"Thanks Ernie, You know, Hufflepuff's colors really suit you well." Hermione said, sitting down next to him.  
  
" Wow, you think so?" He said. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I can deal with a catastrophe by myself!" She muttered as she stormed out and raced to the Common Room.  
  
A/N:: I know this chapter is really long, but I can't help myself. Because I'm really excited by my own story! I know it's pathetic. I want to give a special thanks to allison, she's my first reviewer. Yay!!!!! Ok, Review please! I'm coming out with another chapter soon, because I've got nothing better to do. Ok buh bye! 


	6. Ron and Cho:: Where have they gone?

***** I've given up on Disclaimers, since all of the other chapters have them.*****  
  
A/N:: I also want to thank lilaznpinky525 and EmmeralCho for their kind reviews. On with the story!!  
  
*****  
  
Harry went into the common room, only to find Dean and Seamus, sitting and copying his potions essay. When they saw him, they cracked up laughing, which was kind of strange, even for Harry.  
  
"Hey, I worked a long time on that!" said Harry, who couldn't help himself but to smile. He had only spent about 30 minutes on it.  
  
"Oh, surry Harry, I thought this was Hermione's paper. Didn't even think that another person had done theirs." Seamus explained, trying to stay on that topic and not talk about what they really wanted to.  
  
"You guys don't happen to know where Ron is, do you?" Harry said. Much to his surprise, they fell out of their chairs laughing, and Dean finally had to kick Seamus hard in the stomach to make him stop.  
  
"No.. (laugh)... We haven't seen (laugh) Ron around (laugh) anywhere!" Dean said. Harry thought Ron might have been the center of Fred and George's jokes that Hermione was talking about.  
  
"Huh. I think I'll go find them." Harry said, walking out of the portrait.  
  
"I think Harry just left..." Seamus said.  
  
"Yeah, to find 'Loverboy' Ha, ha, ha!!!!!" Dean replied. They stopped laughing and looked at eachother.  
  
"Ron!" They said in unison and got up.  
  
Harry had just turned a few corners when he ran into Hermione.  
  
"Hello. No one seems to know where Ron is!" Harry said.  
  
"I think he's actually in... Detention. With Snape. Yeah, he was caught fighting with Draco." Hermione replied. "Let's go play some chess." She said, dragging him back into the common room. When they were there, Harry declared he'd go get Ron's chess kit, and headed up the dormitory stairs. Hermione turned on her heel to face Seamus and Dean.  
  
"We forgot where he would be going!" Seamus said.  
  
"He has to be watched! He's getting curious!" Hermione said anxiously. Harry came down the stairs as she was giving Dean and Seamus the evil eye.  
  
*****  
  
An hour later, everyone had returned back to the common room. Except of course, Ron. Harry had quit playing chess and was now pacing around, asking about Ron to anyone that came in. 'His Detention was probably over by now! What's taking him so long?' he thought. He had yelled at Hermione for saying that Cho probably had fun in Hogsmeade with someone else, but that got him started again. Fred and George had started everyone at exploding snap, to get him to shut up. Fred thought this would be a perfect time to introduce their new creation, a product that they had not yet found a name for, but made you feel very light-headed.  
  
"Those are drugs!" Hermione screamed when Ginny tried to kiss Dean on the lips several minutes after taking one. "Muggles banned those from most countries!"  
  
"True, but wizards didn't!" Fred said. Hermione rolled her eyes and stormed up to the dormitories.  
  
It seemed to Harry that everyone was having fun, and the common room was awfully crowded. He decided that he would go look for Ron himself, if no one else did. No one noticed him sneak out, and he raced down the corridors to the dungeons, where Snape's detention would be. He passed the entrance hall, the Charms classroom and into the dungeons. He looked into Snape's classroom, only to find Snape singing along to a sappy love song by some boy band. After trying to keep himself from laughing, Harry decided that Snape would never do that in front of Ron.  
  
Slowly, Harry walked back. He stopped at the Charms classroom. 'Maybe Ron's detention wasn't with Snape. Maybe it was someone else...' His thoughts were interrupted by a girls laughter. Not just any girl, though. It was Cho. Harry knew that laugher from anywhere. His blood boiled with anger. 'Yes, I bet around that corner will reveal who the culprit is, who my victim is.' Harry thought and he felt strangely like a Basilisk. He walked slowly forward. Cho laughed again, loudly this time. Harry brought himself near to the corner and stopped. 'What if they saw me and he dodged?' So he decided to just wait for them. Cho and Ron neared the corner.....  
  
A/N:: Ha, ha a cliffhanger! My brother's demanding that I get off the computer, so I suppose I have to.. thanks to the everyone that's reviewed 4 reviews!! Yay!!!!!! I'm getting to the next chapter very soon, because I'm not that mean. Ok, buh bye! 


	7. Harry finds out

***** Ah, forget the disclaimer*****  
  
A/N:: Thanks to everyone that's reviewed!! I know I left you on a cliffhanger last time, but this time I won't. Promise. Ok, to the story!!  
  
Harry leaned his back up against the wall, just in case the couple would see him. Ron noticed that Filch was down the hall and would be wondering what they were doing. They were, of course doing the same thing they were at dinner.  
  
'Forget it!' Harry thought, 'I'll just go around the corner!' With that, Harry flung himself out of the shadows and into the entrance hall, to see Ron and Cho, well, yes, doing that. Harry gasped. Ron saw Harry out of the corner of his eye and broke away from Cho.  
  
"Harry, I was going to tell you but...." Ron started. Harry spat on Ron's shoes and started running to the common room.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, in the common room, Seamus noticed that Harry was gone after trying to convince Hermione to come back down and join the 'party'. They got everyone in the common room to form search parties to look for Ron and Cho. They asked everyone they passed if they saw them, but no one had. Neville's group, which was still a bit light-headed, passed Harry going to the common room. By this time, Harry was in tears. They followed him all the way to the dormitories. Neville stayed in the common room with Harry, everyone else went to find the other people. One by one, groups came back, leaving one person at the common room while the rest got everyone back. Soon, everyone was back in the common room except Ron, and some people were about to leave for Astronomy. No one had seen Harry since he went into the dormitory, though quite a few times people tried yelling up to the dormitory to make him come down.  
  
Neville was the first to get up. Most people followed. They made to the door, but Hermione shouted, "Wait!" and ran up to the boys' dormitory. "Harry we'll be late to Astronomy!" She said, pulling his curtain across, to find him curled up in a ball on his bed. His face was sopping wet from tears and one of his pillows was broken open and the feathers were coming out. Hermione repaired this quickly with a flick of her wand and said, "Come ON, Harry!" Hermione said.  
  
"All right, all right." He said, getting up. He gathered his Astronomy stuff. He screamed curses and tore apart his schedule. "Damn it!!!" He yelled, stomping on the shreds of paper. Hermione didn't need to ask what was wrong, she knew he had just realized they had Astronomy with Cho's house. Hermione grabbed his books, along with hers, and dragged him down to the common room. Everyone suddenly seemed very interested by their surroundings as Harry came down the stairs. Seamus and Dean looked over a few of the different potions essays, Fred and George looked at an order form, Lavender and Parvati looked at the rug in front of the fire very intently, as if trying to burn it with their eyes.  
  
"Let's go," Harry said, braking the odd silence. "Give me my books!" He added as Hermione slid his books across the table to reach him. Everyone (in their year) walked out of the common room. There was a bitter silence between them as they reached the Astronomy tower.  
  
*****  
  
"....This being said, everyone grab a telescope and a partner and begin filling out those practice star charts for the test. You may talk silently among yourselves." the Professor said, pacing around the classroom. Harry and Hermione worked together (obviously) and Ron and Cho at the other end of the room. Hermione gave Harry a cynical look.  
  
"What? I suppose you'll tell me that I should make up with Ron? Honestly out of all the people in the school, he should know not to go near her!" Harry said.  
  
" Of course, I'm with you. Ron did a perfectly horrible thing and I don't know why he did it!" Hermione replied, filling in the star chart.  
  
"....You....don't....know..." Harry said to himself, pondering every word down to the last letter. "But you did know! Remember that day, on the train, hang on, even Ginny knew! What were you playing at, thinking that you could hide that from me for so long? I don't even know how you could keep something that big a secret! How long were they going out?" Harry was talking very fast and people were looking. Of course everyone in the room knew what was going on. Harry noticed this. "Hang on a minute, all of them know?"  
  
"Harry, please, just listen to me!"  
  
"All of them knew? Why doesn't everyone just keep secrets from Harry? It's the new trend isn't it? Oh, anyone can go out with Harry's girlfriend, it's ok, he won't notice. Hell, even his best friend is at it!"  
  
"God, Harry shut up for a minute!"  
  
"No! you think you can hide something from me and then tell me to shut up? You know what? I've given up on being social!" And with that, Harry ran out of the room. Hermione chased after him.  
  
'Why did they put this tower in a place with so many staircases?' Hermione thought. It was true. In the hallway outside the tower, their were seven staircases, each leading somewhere else. 'Oh, forget it!' Hermione thought, and ran back into class.  
  
By the time the class let out, Harry was asleep. Ron looked into his 4- poster, but only to see if Harry was still awake. He wasn't, so Ron went to sleep, feeling guilty, mad at himself, and mad at Cho for being so damn pretty. 


	8. fights, fights, and insults

A/N:: I'm probably going to finish the story within a matter of chapters, so read my other fics when I make them. Thanks (?) to fetch for reviewing and thank you to the two people I thanked last time too for their constant praise:: lilaznpinky525 and EmmeralCho. 7 reviews and no flames!! Yay!!!! Ok, I'll shut up and go back to the story...  
  
Harry woke up early and still tired. It was quite a good feeling, he got all his anger out my torturing a few bugs last night, and his scar didn't have the usual pains it did when he first wakes up. "Weird." He muttered, putting on his glasses. He looked out the window, seeing the owls swooping into the owlery, getting ready for their big delivery during breakfast. He scurried into some clothes, remembering he had classes today. He looked at the remnants of his schedule, then decided it was hopeless. At first, he just couldn't remember what had compelled him to do such a thing, but then as he walked past Ron's open curtain, he remembered. Ron woke up, after hearing Harry do so.  
  
"Harry!" He called after him, but all this did was wake everyone else. Ron hurried out of bed and into the common room. "Harry." Harry was sitting in one of the couches, ignoring the fact that Ron was calling him. "I'm sorry, if you'll just listen to me for a second!" Ron begged.  
  
"Hermione talked you into this." Harry said, determined that that was the only thing he would say to Ron, or anyone, for that matter. Ron sighed. It was true, of course he wanted Harry back as a friend. Anyone would. But that doesn't change the fact that Hermione told him to make the first move.  
  
"So what if she did. She's talked us both into doing things numerous times!" Ron said defensively. Harry tried not talking to him, but this called for a good comeback.  
  
"Did she talk you into asking Cho out? Did she?" Harry asked. Dean, Seamus, and Neville all started watching, followed by Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati.  
  
"Of course she didn't! She cares about you!" Ron said, yes, Hermione had also talked him into getting her friends with Harry again.  
  
"Cares about me enough to not tell me that you were going out with Cho! Cares about me. That's a good one."  
  
"You said you were going to kill me! She was trying to protect me!" More people came into the common room to watch. Hermione was turning a deep puce.  
  
"If I knew it was you, I wouldn't do that! You don't see me pulling out my wand, do you?" Which was almost false. He had been seriously considering it, but then realized that Ron could do the same.  
  
"You said you didn't care who it was! Even so, I bet if Malfoy did it, you'd be in no hurry to even hex him!" Ron screamed.  
  
"How could I do anything? Hermione had someone watching me the whole time!"  
  
"Only because she didn't want you to hurt me!"  
  
*****  
  
That went on until they had to go to Herbology. In the hall, Ron thought it was no use and went off to find Cho. When he announced this, Harry threw his books on the floor and drew out his wand.  
  
"Don't do anything you'll regret, Harry. Just ignore it, just ignore it."  
  
"Potter, getting his anger tickled? No way! Unheard-of!" Malfoy said behind them, followed by a roar of laughter.  
  
"Go to Hell, Malfoy." Harry said turning around to face him. Of course there is no Malfoy alone. With him were Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"Oooooo! Potter used his foul mouth on me!"  
  
"Just ignore it, ignore it, ignore it." Hermione warned  
  
"Your mouth isn't the only foul thing on you, Malfoy, I'd like to see your hair when you ran out of hair-gel." The Gryfindors laughed  
  
"I think you could use some hair-gel, Potter!" the Slytherins laughed  
  
"Just ignore it, just ignore it."  
  
"No thanks, I'm not that superficial."  
  
"Obviously! Look at your friends compared to mine! Granger, whose hair hasn't been washed in days, and Weasel, who looks like his head's been set on fire."  
  
"Ron's not my friend." The Gryfindor group didn't laugh. They were actually quite silent.  
  
"Oh, that's right, I believe you missed him snogging your girl during dinner last night. It was quite funny." Harry shoved Draco.  
  
"Get out of my face, scum." And with that, Harry picked up his books and started walking to class, everyone else behind him. He hadn't planned on talking to Hermione, what with him despising her with an undying passion, but right before they got to Herbology, Harry whispered, "Did Ron really snog Cho last night?"  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry, I was the first one to walk out. Of course Draco was right! He's every other insult, but he's not dishonest!"  
  
"So you think I need Hair-Gel?"  
  
Professor Sprout put them into pots, four to a pot. Ron was working with Cho, of course, and Harry with Hermione. They all chose their groups, except for the above mentioned four.  
  
"I see Potter and Granger aren't in a group, let's see, Ron and Cho come work with them, that's it."  
  
Harry clenched his teeth. They were working with Honeypuplir, a plant that gives off a venomous, but very sweet sap. 'Maybe if I took some of this, I could slip it into Ron's drink during lunch....'  
  
Hermione seemed to be telepathic, though, since she sang quietly, "Don't even think about it."  
  
"I wasn't thinking about that." Harry said. Then, a scream erupted from another pot. A girl had swallowed a drop of the Honeypuplir, and her face was growing redder and redder. This was obviously Cho's best friend.  
  
"Oh my God!" She said and on the Professor's command, they were racing down to the hospital wing. Hermione took this chance to talk to Harry and Ron alone.  
  
"Listen to me." She hissed. "You two are the thickest people I have ever seen in my life, Harry you're being completely selfish, you should be happy for your friend's good fortune and Ron, you're so dumb, asking her out when you know Harry's liked her for years! Honestly! Fighting over a girl? That's so thick." Ron and Harry thought for a moment. Harry looked at Ron and smiled. Hermione smiled hopefully, waiting for 'I'm sorry' to leave both of their lips. Harry opened his mouth.  
  
"I can't believe I was about to forgive you , you stupid ugly scum. You know you would fit in perfectly alongside Malfoy. You take git to a whole new level you stupid, ugly, freak." Harry said. The bell rang. 


	9. the riot

A/N:: Sorry for the wait, my computer wouldn't let me on fan fiction, so if that happens again, email me and ill email you the story. Thank you to people who reviewed:: Christina Hall, Ethan , Free2rhyme. WOW! 12 reviews and no flames!!!! Yay!!!! Ok, I'll shut up now… There might be some violence due to popular demand (lol)::  
  
Harry tore away from the pot of Honeypupir. He ran back to the common room, because now they had off until lunch. Ron turned to Hermione as they walked back to the castle.  
  
"That was interesting," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Ron, you're not making an effort!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Well he's making some effort to ruin my life!"  
  
"He's not trying to ruin your life, you did a really wrong thing!"  
  
"It's not my fault Cho seems like she's part veela!"  
  
"She is definitely not part veela!"  
  
"I said seems like!"  
  
"I'm not trying to say you weren't!" Hermione realized her mistake. It wasn't worth losing two friends over this, "That's off the subject."  
  
"I don't care. I don't want to talk about Harry."  
  
"Go talk to your beloved Cho then, because unlike you, I want to come up with ideas to get Harry back, and when I do, I'm not sharing them with you."  
  
"Fine, I will go talk to Cho, you know what Hermione? I think you're just jealous."  
  
"Of what, may I ask?"  
  
"That Cho's getting all of my attention and you're not!"  
  
"Ha! As if I cared when you were off with her?"  
  
"No! It all adds up! You are just really jealous!"  
  
"Fine! Would a jealous person walk away?"  
  
"Probably not." Ron said, but obviously he said the wrong thing, since Hermione quickened her pace through the entrance hall. "First Harry, now you, what is wrong with you people???"  
  
*****  
  
Everyone in the school was looking forward to lunch that day. Whether it was between Harry and Ron or Ron and Cho, there was going to be action. People came 15 minutes, 30 minutes, and even an hour early to sit near the table. Ron came in with Seamus, Fred, Lavender, Neville and Dennis Creevy, and Harry entered a few minutes later with Dean, George, Parvati, Hermione and Colin Creevy. They sat down at opposite ends of the table. The whole Hall chopped through lunch and all eyes turned on the Gryifindor table. Cho got up and sat down between the two groups, next to Hermione and Neville. Hermione scowled.  
  
"Trying not to pick sides, are you?" Hermione stood up. She knew she couldn't help herself. Cho was the one that got her into all of this. "You know that if you choose one side, you'll lose people that love you on that side, and same for the other. Well. That's not very wise." Cho looked at Hermione, confused.  
  
"Why not?" She asked, now scowling.  
  
"Because Ron's wondering why you're not sitting with him, and so's Harry." Hermione felt smugly proud of herself, "You're stuck." The whole Hall seemed to ripple towards them, not wanting to miss a thing. They had expected a fight, but they didn't expect Hermione to get into it!  
  
"um……….er………." Cho stuttered, but she couldn't find a comeback. "Not true!" She finally found words as she stood up. No one had ever heard the Great Hall this silent. Hermione's laughter broke the silence. People showed their loyalty to Hermione by laughing too.  
  
"What a comeback! I see she's not only stunningly beautiful, a magnificent Quidditch player, but she's also a wonderful scholar!" Hermione smirked. Ron and Harry looked impressed.  
  
'Where did she learn to smirk like that? Malfoy must be so proud,' They both thought.  
  
"What did I ever to do you?" Cho asked, some people in the back of the Hall stood up to get a better view.  
  
"Well, let's see, I dunno, my two best friends are not speaking to me or each other because of you."  
  
"That's your fault for not telling Harry anything."  
  
"It was the best thing for Ron!"  
  
"I always knew you loved him, I'm very sorry for taking your lover!" Some people laughed, but Hermione shoved Cho, who just shoved her back. Professor McGonagall Showed signs of getting up, but Dumbledore put his hand up, as if to stop her.  
  
"I don't like him for the last time, will people please stop bugging me about that!"  
  
"You started it." This remark erupted a lot of screaming, people screaming at eachother, and people taking sides. By the time it was even close to being silent again, the whole Great Hall looked like it had been split in two, taking the sides by the Gryifindor Table groups, all staring up at Cho and Hermione.  
  
"Yes, but I wouldn't have if you hadn't started going out with Ron!" Hermione screamed. Harry's blood boiled. It was time he got in there a defended himself.  
  
"It's not her fault! Ron asked her out!" Harry screamed as he got up, pointing at Ron.  
  
"I wouldn't have if you hadn't pointed her out by talking about her all the time!" Ron screamed back as he got up too. Harry turned red. "And plus, it wouldn't have mattered if you hadn't liked her!"  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was screaming at Cho, "Well you knew Harry was going to ask you, you shouldn't have said yes to Ron!" A screaming match blew up. People yelled insanely. Some staff members, like Snape, tried to get up to stop it, but Albus held his hand the same way, like he was curious about what would happen. Everything got silent when violence finally came up. Harry had punched Ron. Ron was looking surprised at his bloody nose, while Harry looked at the ground. Hermione and Cho gasped at the same time, then looked hatefully at each other.  
  
Suddenly, Ron ran up and punched Harry back. Cho threw Salami at Hermione. Dumbledore didn't show signs that he wanted to stop it. Harry and Ron got out their wands and soon, Harry had boils all over his face, and Ron's legs were made out of Jell-O. Harry went berserk. He started cursing, throwing hexes and throwing his fist at Ron. Ron did the same. Hermione and Cho soon followed. People in the crowd held them back, but with a lot of force. Neville didn't know who bit him. The first years and half of the others fled from the scene, leaving half the school to hold the four fighters back. Harry got one of his arms free and punched someone holding him. The person fell back. They were out cold. Harry took the wand in that hand and started throwing hexes at everyone, not only Ron. Cho kicked the boy holding her arms where no boy wants to be kicked. He released her and she did the same to anyone that tried to come near her.  
  
"50 points from--" Professor McGonagall started.  
  
"But from who, really?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"This is the worst riot in the history of Hogwarts, and you're smiling?"  
  
"Well, taking points off wouldn't be the way to start, even if you were to end it. No, no. They'll end it on their own. Madam Pomfrey's always looking for something to do." He turned his gaze back onto the fight She looked at him for the first time in her life like he was crazy. Like he was finally off his rocker. "Oh, I didn't know Ms. Granger knew how to kick like that!"  
  
A/N:: I know this chapter's sort of violent and it ends up in a riot, but I'll clear that up in the next chapter, after my computer lets me back on the site. I hope you all enjoy it! If you have any questions, put them in your review or email me morninglory424@yahoo.com, even HP trivia, I'm great at that stuff. Anyway, I've decided not to end it in the next few chapters, 


	10. connecting

*****Disclaimer:: Sometimes I wish I were J.K. Rowling.*****  
  
A/N:: I know, the quotes in the last chapter are really messed up, but I'm trying to fix it. I hope this chapter's not like that, but if it is, ill try to fix it. Thanks to lilaznpinky525 again. I'm going to start another fic soon, so read it when I do. Ok, I'll shut up now.  
  
*****  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open. He looked around, wondering where he was. Almost immediately, he recognized it as the Hospital wing, having been there at least once every single year at Hogwarts. Stiffly he tried sitting up. The pain was horrible. His whole body felt like it was being kicked repeatedly. Then, Harry heard a voice.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" Ron's voice said.  
  
"Not a thing," Harry felt himself say. His jaw didn't want to move.  
  
"Me neither." Ron wasn't moving anything except his jaw. Harry turned, only to experience the worst pain he had ever felt in his life (and that's saying a lot, considering he's a magnet to danger). Harry took a deep breath through his teeth.  
  
"Maybe that's a good thing," Harry said, turning stiffly to see Cho and Hermione, asleep or passed out on the beds next to his.  
  
"Harry?" Ron tried sitting up, but Harry could sympathize with the pain.  
  
"Mmm?" Harry felt a lump in his throat, remembering why he was there to begin with. He tried to block that thought from his head, but it kept coming back. Ron was going out with Cho.  
  
"Sorry I think I sort of knocked you out." Ron said.  
  
"It's ok, sorry for knocking you out." Harry replied.  
  
"Forget it. Sorry for asking Cho out." Ron said, and Harry's blood boiled. He had to forgive him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
"Mmmm." Harry decided that was the best response.  
  
"Is that an 'I forgive you'? Or a 'You just cost yourself more pain, Bucko.'?" Someone said. They both turned, painfully, to see that it was Hermione. Harry decided he wouldn't answer. "Harry? Harry?"  
  
"Hmm" Harry said. He was so tired, but he still had the energy to imagine Ron asking Cho out. He remembered himself yelling at Ron. It seemed so long ago, but it was only that morning. Why hadn't Ron said something when Harry told him and Hermione to leave, to ask Cho. "I hate you, Ron." Harry mumbled, the drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Yes! He distinctly said, 'I hate you Ron' and then went to sleep!"  
  
"No he didn't."  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open. Cho and Hermione were sitting on Ron's bed. Cho was saying, "I feel so guilty!"  
  
"With good reason!" Hermione snapped. She caught an eye of Harry. Then turned back to Cho and Ron and said, "He's awake, He's awake." In a voice she thought Harry couldn't hear.  
  
"I might be stupid and injured, but I'm not deaf." He mumbled back. Looking at his watch, he saw it was 10:00 at night. Hermione turned to face him.  
  
"You're not stupid. Here, let me help you get up." Hermione raced over to his bedside. Harry scowled at her.  
  
"I don't need your help." This actually wasn't so much of a lie. He felt much better than he did. "I don't want to get up. And I did happen to say that I hate Ron. I have reasons." Harry looked at Cho, who was suddenly very interested in her feet. He didn't want to say anything about Ron asking Cho out with her right there. Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"Of course you have reasons. We all know those reasons. But the thing is, you two have to make it so there aren't anymore reasons!" She said.  
  
"I should go." Cho said, getting up with a grimace from pain.  
  
"No!" Ron said, holding up his hand. He wanted her to stay so they couldn't talk about her. The guilt was too much to take anyway. Cho sat back down, biting her lip. Harry snorted.  
  
"You don't want her to go so that you don't have to argue about her." Harry mumbled.  
  
Ron wanted to prove him wrong, so without hesitation, he said, "Ok, you can go." He knew this was a very stupid thing to do, but with the same grimace from pain on, she walked out the door, limping. Harry realized for the first time that his arm was in a sling.  
  
"It's your fault we're sitting here." Harry whispered  
  
"I know!" Ron's ears turned red. "Don't you think I know that? Isn't that obvious?"  
  
"But we missed classes yesterday. We missed Potions!" Hermione chimed in, for once suggesting to them the positives of missing classes.  
  
"I'd rather have 50 detentions with Snape than listen to this selfish idiot ramble on. Plus, I'm feeling a lot better. Hungry, but better." Harry shoved himself painfully off the bed. He realized he was still in his Hogwarts Robes instead of bedclothes, but then realized that he had probably been knocked out and they couldn't get bedclothes on him. This of course was better, because he could just walk out. He went to the only place he could think of going, the common room.  
  
Everyone there had black eyes, cut lips, signs that they had a bloody nose. They cheered when Harry entered the room. He plopped down in one of the empty chairs and told everyone about Ron and his little spat they had in the Hospital wing. Fred and George told the all the first years that left in the middle of it a tale of a long bloody battle in which Dumbledore had given them all swords, and they fought until there were only Gryiffindor students left. Harry forced a laugh. Ginny sat down in a chair next to him.  
  
"I held Ron back, you know." She said, poking a bruise on her arm, just to feel pain, "He almost kicked me. I had to do it. He was going to hurt you. I've never seen him like that before." Sudden realization made Harry think deeply.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny." Harry looked at her. She seemed very glad to at least get him to talk; a thing everyone had tried that night but even the twins couldn't do. "Do you know how long Ron has liked Cho?" Ginny seemed surprised at this question, but never the less realized this would be all that Harry talked about for a long time. She thought the least she could do was help him cope with it.  
  
"No, but I know that he asked her to Hogsmeade sometime, like, six months ago, but she said no. He said she said she was waiting for you to ask her." Ginny looked back at Harry, who was looking intently at the floor near the fireplace, taking in every word.  
  
"Ginny do you think that maybe Ron like Cho before I even noticed her?" Harry found this extremely hard to get out.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Harry you're right!" Ginny had an excited voice. "It all makes sense! He seemed all happy on the days that Cho was there. And wait! Remember that day that Cho got full blast of that hex Malfoy used on Lavender?" Harry nodded as Ginny went on, thinking out loud rather than talking to Harry "That's the same day Ron got 50 points off Gryifindor by himself, cut Charms, and went to bed at 6:30!"  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked, just as excited as Ginny.  
  
"It was Neville's birthday!" Ginny screeched.  
  
Neville looked over, "What about me?" Ginny explained the whole thing. The whole common room got involved!  
  
"Yeah," said Katie Bell, who's actually been quite good friends with Cho, "and remember in his third year, when Ron lost his rat? He was unhappy for a while, but then he saw me pull out Cho's test that had slipped in my bag by accident. It had a good grade on it and then, Ron wasn't depressed!" She finished, to the satisfied nods and the random 'yeah' from the people.  
  
"But why didn't he tell us?" Fred asked.  
  
"Because of you."  
  
"Because of Harry."  
  
"The embarrassment!"  
  
"Why didn't we notice it before?" Parvati chirped.  
  
"No one ever thought of it! Only Harry likes Cho, that's what we thought!"  
  
Harry listened for a minute, then happily said, "This changes everything! I'm going to the..." Lavender cut him off.  
  
"Wait a minute." She looked angry, "You all have your opinions, it's my turn. You had a right to be angry with Ron, Harry. I'm not taking that away from you. Ron did horrible things to you. But not as bad as what he did to me." Everyone leaned closer. "Ron downright lied to me. Remember Saturday? I asked Ron if he would kindly escort me around Hogsmeade, but he turned down this invitation, not by telling me the truth, but with a cock and bull story."  
  
"Wait! Yes, he did I remember that! He also lied to me about it!" Harry said, deep in thought.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Several voices popped up.  
  
"Hang on, Hang on." Neville's voice popped back up. "Harry, I have to tell you something. Look, the day we went to Hogsmeade, that night, Ron told me the biggest lie of them all. Harry, Ron stole your Invisibility cloak." Gasps came from all over. "He snuck out, but luckily I was awake. I met him in the common room. He didn't notice me, but when he did, he got really nervous, and said that he was going to the library, and then he left, but now that I see it, who goes to the library at 3 in the morning?"  
  
"But Ron still liked Cho long before Harry!"  
  
"He lied to me too!"  
  
"HANG ON!!!" Ginny was standing on the chair. She got down and looked at Harry. "Are you mad at Ron?"  
  
A/N:: Ha ha another cliffhanger! I had to make this chapter long because it had to go somewhere. I'll try to come out with the next one soon. Review please please please! Buh bye! 


	11. another argument

A/N:: First off, I want to thank the reviewers::  
  
Lilaznpinky525:: Thank you so much, your reviews keep getting better!  
  
Panuru4u:: Even though I hate harry/hermi, it actually wouldn't be too bad. I'll consider it and in the mean time, keep reading. Thank you!  
  
Second, the last two chapters, the quotes have been really weird. I wrote to fanfiction.net to help me with it, but they haven't done anything yet. Bear with me until I get it fixed. Thank you. To the story! *****  
  
Harry paused. He didn't know what to say. He thought of Lavender and Neville, but then quickly turned to Katie Bell and Ginny.  
  
"Um... I really don't know. I think I should go talk to Hermione and Ron." He said, stepping towards the door.  
  
"You're going to need backup," Fred said, stepping forward to join him.  
  
"Alright, we'll be off, then," Harry said, starting to the door again.  
  
"Wait Harry! If anyone knows about Ron's secret life it's his siblings. Me and George will go too." Ginny screamed. Soon, everyone in the common room said they could help in someway.  
  
"Everyone won't be able to fit into my invisibility cloak. Snape would really feel proud if he could take points off Gryifindor." Harry said. Fred checked the clock.  
  
"It's only 8:00. We're not allowed to wander around after 10!" He exclaimed excitedly. "We've got 2 whole hours!"  
  
"Alright! Good going Fred! Thank you!" Everyone managed to say at his or her own time. Harry led the way to the common room door.  
  
"Everyone at once? I don't think Filch will approve..." The fat lady said. Harry ignored her. Everyone they passed gave them weird looks. 70 kids stomping down the corridors at once? (A/N:: I came up with this number deciding if there are five boys in Harry's year, times seven, times two, to count the girls, it comes up with 70. Check my math if you want) It was outrageous!  
  
They finally got to the Hospital Wing. Harry told Madam Pomfrey that 70 students wanted to see Hermione and Ron. After a horrible look, she informed them that Hermione had already left.  
  
"Oh, and right now, I think that only a few people should go in. Ron and Cho are..." She giggled, the first and possibly only time they had ever heard her do so. She finally overcame the laughter, "Yes, I think only Harry and a few others should go in there. They are quite um..." She had come up with the giggles again. Harry chose Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Katie Bell, Lavender, and Parvati to come with him. They had, after all, been the ones that provided him with the most information. Harry led the way again. He stopped when he saw Ron snogging Cho, they were sitting on the side of Ron's bed, "I had to break them up twice in order to stop, well, you know..." Pomfrey whispered. Harry's blood boiled, 'How could he do that?' he thought. 'No, I'm here to make up with him! So compliment, compliment, um, I suppose their hair looks good next to each other. NO! They shouldn't be that close that I could notice!' With that, Harry stepped towards them.  
  
"Oh god..." Fred and George mouthed together, holding Harry back. Parvati was giggling. Ginny and Lavender stood towards the back, scowling. Harry's arms started hurting again and he reduced the strain he was putting on the twins. Ron and Cho unlocked their lips.  
  
"About time!" Harry screamed. Ron looked at him, his eyes glazed. Cho pretended nothing happened. She scooted herself to the bed next to Ron's, hoping nobody had noticed. Harry glared at Ron. He looked at Cho, hoping to do the same, but he still fell for her. He smiled like a dope at her. Fred nudged him hard in the rib that felt like it was broken. Cho looked at Katie Bell. Katie looked at Parvati, Parvati was looking at Lavender who was looking at Ron. She, however, looked more furious than Harry did. No one was holding her back. She went right up to Ron and slapped him, hard. Harry started clapping. "Exactly what I would do if I could!" He said, glaring at George.  
  
"What did I do to you?" Ron asked, rubbing his cheek tenderly.  
  
"Ha! You hooked up with this thing." Lavender nodded in Cho's direction.  
  
"She has a name, you know." Katie Bell stepped forward, looking at Lavender and crossing her arms.  
  
"She doesn't deserve one." Ginny chimed in.  
  
"Shut up, Ginny." Ron said, taking his hand off his cheek.  
  
"Don't tell her to shut up!" Fred muttered.  
  
"Yeah!" Neville said, feeling he should take part in this a little. "She didn't do anything to you! It was Lavender that slapped you, not Ginny."  
  
"She was standing up for the girl that did slap him!" Cho said loudly. Some people that weren't allowed to come in came in. They had been watching the whole time. Hermione was among them. The Fat Lady had told her where they were going.  
  
"Oh shut up, woman." Hermione stepped to Harry's side.  
  
"I don't see where you come in." Katie screamed.  
  
"Then you're blind!" Harry cried. They argued like this for a while. Pomfrey finally came in, saying that they could continue this in the common room. She also stated that Ron and Cho could go, as long as Ron took it easy on the rib that had been broken by Goyle's fist and Cho kept bandages on the wound that appeared when someone took a knife off the table and thrashed it around. When she kicked them out it was 9:50. They had 10 minutes to get to the common room. Cho followed the rest of them until they got to an intersection. Her common room was obviously down a different hall.  
  
"You guys go ahead." Ron said.  
  
"Oh, I forgot Ron had to snog her goodnight." Fred muttered. Everyone laughed, but no one left. Cho reached up and kissed Ron hurriedly on the cheek. His ears went red and they whispered a conversation.  
  
"Good night, Cho." Ron said, walking backward toward the group of people.  
  
"I love you." Cho said and Harry clenched his fists.  
  
A/N:: I'm going away for the weekend, but I'll be back on Sunday night. I might write something when I'm away so I can put it on the site quickly. I hope you liked this chapter, I know It's not the best, but I tried (lol). Review please. Thanks. 


	12. The night

A/N:: Thanks again to lilaznpinky525! They've been reviewing almost every chapter since the third one. Thanks so much for everything! I finally got the quote thingy fixed and reloaded the chapters that had it, so now everything's normal again (was it normal to begin with?). This chapter's going to be quite long, since I have it planned. Thanks and please review when you're done. Oh and one more thing. Just in case you were wondering, this takes place when Harry's in 6th year and Cho's in 7th. ********OotP Spoilers, but what are you doing reading fanfic if you haven't read the book.********  
  
Harry, Ron and the rest of their group made it perfectly to their common room. Cho, however, had no intent of going back to hers. She crept through the castle and to the entrance hall, where she hid in a broom closet when she saw Mrs. Norris. Cho waited for a second, didn't hear anything, and got out of the broom closet. She tiptoed through the castle doors and outside. It was mid October, so it was brisk outside. The cold night air hit her face. Her feet wandered aimlessly. 'I feel sort of sorry for Harry.' She thought, 'His life is so horrible. But then again, Ron's family is really poor. Harry doesn't even have a family, though. And Harry's so damn handsome. What am I talking about? I'm going out with Ron, and that's the person that I'll love forever.' Tears welled up in Cho's eyes. 'Except for Cedric. God I loved him so much!' She sat down.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, in the common room, Ron and Hermione were talking about Cho, Fred and George were looking through Hogsmeade real estate ads for a place to put their joke shop. People were doing random things, mostly talking about their favorite subject, Ron and Cho. Harry sat by the fire, wishing that Sirius's head would pop up like it had in the past few years, but he knew it wouldn't. He got up, tears welling up in his eyes, too, and ran up to his bed.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione's voice came. "Harry. Please come down."  
  
"No." Harry replied. "I'm going to go for a walk." Harry groped around in his trunk for the silver cloak, but didn't find anything. Remembering what Neville said about Ron 'borrowing' it, Harry got up and went to Ron's trunk, muttering, "I bet the prat has it." He found it on the bottom of Ron's trunk and put it on. "See you in the morning." He said to Hermione, who sat on his bed.  
  
"Bye." She said nervously.  
  
*****  
  
'Why did he have to die?' Cho thought, the tears streaming freely down her cheeks now. She looked up, only to see a figure coming in the distance. She immediately wiped her face with her robes. The figure had gotten close enough so that she could see it was Harry. He sat down next to her, clutching a silver cloak.  
  
They sat in silence for at least fifteen minutes, then he spoke, so spontaneous that Cho jumped.  
  
"When did Ron ask you out?" Harry asked. He was glad it was so dark that Cho couldn't see his face.  
  
"It's a long and sad story." Cho whispered.  
  
"Uh-oh." He whispered. She laughed at him.  
  
"You should be happy for him having a girlfriend."  
  
"You sound be friends with Hermione. You sound exactly like her." Cho winced at the statement like it was Voldemort.  
  
"I'm sure she's really nice, but she's so bossy."  
  
"Okay, on with the story."  
  
Cho looked at Harry, smiling. "Well he told me in my third year, your second." Harry gasped. Ginny was right. "It was when Hermione and Penelope were petrified. He was sitting by Hermione's bedside. You were probably off trying to solve the mystery or something." She said this part jokingly. "Yeah, Penelope and I are still very close, even though she's out of school. She's one of my best friends. I was there, visiting Her and Ron was sitting to Hermione's side. He just spoke to me and said, 'I guess we're on the same boat now.' I was shocked, because I had always been dating Cedric-- " tears welled up in her eyes again, and she was glad Harry couldn't see them streaming down her face. "Yeah, he told me then. He asked me to go everywhere with him. Hogsmeade, Feasts, Asked me once if I'd walk with him to Potions. Then of course there was the Yule Ball. He got so excited, because he asked me the day we were told about it. Of course I said no, because I knew Cedric would ask me. He did, so I wasn't lying to Ron. Ron was so upset.  
  
"The first day of school this year, I approached him. I wasn't ready for him last year. It was just too soon. I was going to come to you, but then I wasn't sure you had been following me as long as Ron had. We've been going out since the beginning of the school year. I hope you'll forgive him. I thought you knew he liked me. You're best friends, I thought you told each other stuff like that." Harry shook his head.  
  
"I told him stuff like that, I always assumed he didn't really like anyone." Harry dug his nails into his arm. "Stupid git." He added.  
  
"No. Don't be mad at him." Cho said. "He didn't do anything."  
  
"You're right I suppose. He has a right to ask you out."  
  
"And so do you, and so does George Weasley."  
  
"What does George have anything to do with this."  
  
"Oh I had such a crush on him in our First year."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked as Cho nodded. "It's a secret. Don't tell him."  
  
"I won't." There was another long silence. Cho broke it.  
  
"But a plus side to it, you and me will see each other a lot more, when Ron and I go to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Yeah. That will be good." Harry said, not really paying attention. He realized that he just had a full conversation with Cho. Cho, the one that Ron was kissing in the hospital wing. Cho, the one Ron went to Hogsmeade with. Cho, the one that Harry has liked for two years. Cho, the one that Ron had liked for four years or more. "Ok, I better get to sleep if I want to get up before 11 tomorrow." Harry said, getting up.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Cho said, rising to her feet also. Harry turned to leave. "Hey Harry!" She called after him. "Same time tomorrow night?" Cho said, smiling. Harry returned the smile.  
  
"Yeah. Great." He replied. They walked back to the castle together, but had to split up when Harry had to go to the side entrance. "Bye Cho."  
  
"Bye Harry." Harry turned. "Wait Harry."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you please forgive Ron. You don't even have to mean it. Just do it, ok?" Cho looked at him.  
  
"Fine. I'll talk to him first thing in the morning." Harry turned around and rolled his eyes. There was no way he would apologize to Ron. Harry swung on the Invisibility cloak. "Bye." He whispered to Cho's back. He went into the common room and into his bed, thinking about what Cho said. 'He never told me? When I didn't like Cho he could have told me and none of this would've happened.' He thought. But then the kinder side of him whispered back, 'but you never would have known that Cho liked George Weasley!' Harry chuckled to himself at the thought.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron whispered from behind the curtain.  
  
"Why should I tell you? You never told me you liked Cho since our second year." Harry whispered back. Ron immediately drew back the curtain, his face looking furious. "Never told me about the Yule ball, never told me about that day in the hospital wing."  
  
"Who fed you this bull anyway?" Ron said, his face red in a mixture of embarrassment and anger.  
  
"The same person who told me to forgive you." Harry smirked like Hermione did the night of the riot.  
  
"Hermione has such a big mouth!" He whispered to himself.  
  
"You told Hermione, but not me?" Harry didn't bother to keep his voice down.  
  
"Shut up!" Dean moaned.  
  
"She overheard me asking her out once." Ron said.  
  
"So you just neglected me?" If he hadn't been whispering, he would have been screaming.  
  
"I didn't mean to." Ron said, then thought for a second. "Hang on. If you were surprised when I said I told Hermione, she couldn't have told you. Who told you?"  
  
"Go to bed, Ron." Harry said pulling the curtains so Ron couldn't see him blushing into his pillow with happiness.  
  
*****  
  
A/N:: I know this chapter's longer than the others, but I'm going to make the chapters longer because once I start, I can't seem to come to an end. Thanks again to all of my reviewers! 


	13. Just Friends

A/N:: I know I'm coming out with the chapters faster than lilaznpinky525 can come up with reviews! Lol, jk. I want to keep the story going, even though there were like 50 opportunities in the last chapter. Ok, you don't care, so I'm going to the story::  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up happy for the first time in weeks. He didn't dream about Sirius, he had Ron trying to figure something out from him, meaning he actually was talking to him. Deep down, Harry wanted to make up with Ron, but then there was always the reason not to. He hopped out of bed and dressed quickly, then almost skipped down to the great hall for breakfast. He couldn't wait for tonight. He had so many questions for Cho, he had trouble keeping them to himself. He walked through the great hall doors and immediately looked at the Ravenclaw table. Cho was there. She looked almost as happy as he did. When she saw him, she came rushing over to him, accidentally spilling pumpkin juice on her friend. Harry sat down at the Gryifindor table. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Did you apologize?" She squealed.  
  
"He wasn't up," At least he wasn't lying to her. She looked disappointed.  
  
"I'll be here when he gets here." Cho said. "Like now." She added as Ron and Hermione walked in, tired. Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ron sat down next to Cho.  
  
"Harry, tell me." Ron said, looking over Cho. Harry couldn't hold back a laugh, knowing that the person was literally under his nose.  
  
"You can figure it out." He said. Cho looked at him.  
  
"Hem Hem" she said, imitating Umbridge on purpose. Harry looked right past that.  
  
"Not now." Harry said, focusing on putting butter on his toast. Ron looked at Harry and Cho in turn.  
  
"What's going on here?" Ron said, his brow furrowing.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Harry said, then leaned in and started talking to Hermione.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron muttered to Cho.  
  
"Nothing. We have Care of Magical Creatures together right after breakfast!" Cho said. Ron's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Huh." He said, focusing.  
  
"I have to get back to my table. Love you, Ron. Bye, Harry." Cho said quietly, getting up.  
  
"Love you too." Ron said as Cho kissed his forehead. Harry rolled his eyes at this.  
  
"See you later, Cho." Harry said. Cho turned and left.  
  
"Since when have you been speaking to Cho without me here? She was already at our table when I came in!"  
  
"We're friends." Harry said, raising his spirits.  
  
"Really." He said, more of a statement than a question. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Since she told me who she liked in her first year."  
  
"She never told me that!"  
  
"I can't see why." Harry lied. It was obvious. George was his brother.  
  
"So who?" Ron leaned forward.  
  
"Secret, sorry mate." Harry forgot for a second that he was fighting with Ron. So did Hermione.  
  
"You guys aren't fighting anymore?" She piped in.  
  
"Stay out of it." Ron snapped. "tell me, Harry!" Harry saw an opportunity to forgive Ron without lying to Cho.  
  
"Cho said I should forgive you." Harry said.  
  
"When did she say that?" Ron asked, picking up the same smirk Harry had on last night.  
  
"When I talked to her yesterday."  
  
"I was with her the whole time in the hospital wing, which was the whole day."  
  
"I know you are, but what am I?" Harry said, eyeing the sausages. "Pass the sausages, Neville."  
  
"You're not even listening to me!" Ron squealed.  
  
"He stopped a long time ago." Hermione whispered. Ron sniffed and went over to the Ravenclaw table. "So are you really friends with Cho now?" Hermione said, still reading her book.  
  
"Yeah. Ron said you have a big mouth last night." Harry said.  
  
"Tattletale!" Dean sang. Everyone started laughing.  
  
*****  
  
Care of Magical Creatures was taught by Hagrid's substitute today, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew he was let off of work that week to visit Dragons in Romania with Charlie Weasley. They had become quite close after the Triwizard Tournament. The class was feeding small animals that looked like squirrels. Four to a cage, again. Again Cho, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were paired up. They spoke normally, Cho and Hermione not speaking to each other and Ron and Harry weren't either.  
  
"Pass the lettuce, Ron." Harry said fifteen minutes into class. Cho and Hermione squealed with excitement, but then realized that the other was doing it to. They stopped and scowled. Ron picked up lettuce.  
  
"Here's the lettuce, Harry." Ron said stiffly. This was the high point of the lesson for Hermione.  
  
Ten minutes before class would end, no one was paying attention to what anyone else was saying, so Cho took the opportunity.  
  
"Same time, same place tonight, Harry?" Cho said.  
  
"Ok," Harry replied. This got Hermione and Ron's attention. Cho and Harry continued their conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I've got to tell you ..." She look at Ron and Hermione. "...stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Ron asked. "More about past crushes you didn't tell me about?"  
  
"You told him? I trusted you!" Cho screeched, her face angry.  
  
"Relax, I didn't tell him who it was, only that I knew." Harry replied smoothly. Cho's face looked tense.  
  
"And you're not thinking of telling him... Right?" She looked at him.  
  
"Of course not!" Harry replied. The bell rung. Cho and Ron held hands and mushy talked going back to the castle, at which Harry rolled his eyes. Him and Hermione passed them.  
  
"Bye Ron." She called.  
  
"See you later, Cho," Harry yelled. The got into the castle and wandered the halls during their break.  
  
"Ok," Hermione said stopping. "What is going on between you and Cho?"  
  
"Nothing!" Harry snapped. "We're friends."  
  
"Then you don't mind if I come with you out with her tonight." Hermione snapped back, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't. And don't eavesdrop either." Harry pointed a finger at her.  
  
"Oh, give me a break, I promise, I promise." Hermione said, walking towards the common room. "So who did Cho like in first year?"  
  
"Can't tell you. Not even if you promise not to tell Ron. Why do you care? You hate the girl!" Harry walked sideways so he could face Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I despise her, but we share opinions. She thinks you and Ron should be friends again too! Granted, it's her fault you're not friends now, but still..." Hermione talked like this until they go to the common room.  
  
*****  
  
The day went passed quickly because Harry was in a good mood. Before he knew it, he was crossing the grounds in pitch darkness. He sat down beside Cho again.  
  
"Hey." Harry whispered.  
  
"Hi Harry." Cho whispered back. "I take it you followed my advice and apologized, right?"  
  
"Of course. He just wanted to know who told me to do it." Harry said. Cho giggled.  
  
"I don't mind you told him you know who I used to like. You couldn't help it, as long as you don't tell him who it is."  
  
"For the billionth time, I won't." Harry said, tearing up grass from the ground. Cho giggled again. "What did you have to tell me in Care of Magical Creatures?"  
  
"Oh, that. Tell Granger I don't mind her. That I apologize for whatever I did to her. She can even come here tomorrow if she wants." Cho said wistfully.  
  
"I will." Harry said. "I was thinking today. After Ron asked you to the Yule Ball, he asked Fleur Delacour. It's weird."  
  
"Yeah, I think Cedric asked her too. She's a veela." Cho said, her eyes blurring from tears. "Oh God. This happens every time I talk about him. He was the best thing that ever happened to me, and look at that. I think you're the only person that understands that. You lost your mother, father, and godfather and you just sit there about it. Here I am, crying about a boy, when you take it all brave, having lost three of your closest family members. You should be the one crying your eyes out." Cho had a steady river coming from her eyes.  
  
"It's ok, Cho. That was two years ago."  
  
"You're right, I'm fine." She rubbed her eyes. "Ron cares so much about me, more than Cedric did."  
  
"Yeah, he really loves you."  
  
"I know. But I'll never get over Cedric."  
  
"That's ok, just pretend it is Cedric." Harry said jokingly. Cho giggled. Harry continued, "Just make sure you don't call him Cedric. He's a really jealous type. But he's brothers with George." Harry said. Cho cracked up in quiet laughter.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I'm dating him," Cho said sarcastically. Harry laughed. Cho pulled out pieces of Honeyduke's chocolate. They sat there, joking about Cho's love life and eating chocolate. Harry glanced at his watch a found it was 12:00.  
  
"We should get back." Harry said, getting up. With Cho by his side he giggled abnormally. Hagrid's light went on suddenly and Cho jumped, grabbing Harry's hand. Realizing what she did, she let go and stepped away from Harry.  
  
"Sorry." She said quietly. They came to the point where they had to leave each other. They stopped and looked at each other. "Well, bye." Cho said.  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Harry mumbled. Cho moved toward Harry. He gulped. 'This isn't supposed to happen. She's going out with Ron. I'm supposed to be over her.' He thought. Her lips brushed his lightly. 'Oh my god I just kissed Ron's girlfriend!' Harry thought. "That can never happen again, ok?" Cho nodded.  
  
"Ron would be ballistic." Cho said shaking. There was silence. "Just friends." She said.  
  
"Right. Just friends. We need someone to keep our secrets." Harry stated.  
  
"Exactly. Just a friend."  
  
"Goodnight, Cho." Harry said.  
  
"'Night." Cho said, walking backwards away. Harry turned his back.  
  
Lying in his bed, knowing that Ron wasn't asleep, Harry was still shaking. Cho's words echoed in his head. He knew she wasn't asleep. He also knew that he couldn't risk doing that the next night.  
  
A/N:: What have I done? I'm sorry people, but you had to see it coming. Review please, I'm coming with the next chapter, hold your horses. Buh bye for now! 


	14. Hermione, Harry and Cho

A/N:: Ok, I got really carried away last chapter, sorry. Thanks again to my reviewers::  
  
lilaznpinky525:: Thanks times two. I think the chapters are better longer, too. And I'm sure you'll find something to say.  
  
Anony Mouse xD:: Thank you, and not to fear, I'll add another chapter, but you're sort of scaring me with your awesome lion impression. Lol.  
  
Ok, I couldn't get a grip on myself, so I started writing this right after I put the last one on the website. Review when you're done. OMG Chapter 14 already??::  
  
Harry woke up. Ron was standing outside his curtain, staring at him.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Ron said and Harry was reminded of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"With Cho." He said simply.  
  
"You two are quite close friends. Going around the castle at night." Ron's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Ron, don't be an idiot, I'm not trying to steal Cho, you stupid prat." Harry said.  
  
"That's interesting, Harry." Hermione said appearing out of no where, "You're 'Just friends' I suppose."  
  
"Exactly." Harry tried to keep his face expressionless, even though Hermione used oddly chosen words. "Now leave, I have to get dressed."  
  
*****  
  
Harry entered the Great Hall with Ron, who decided he'd keep a close watch on Harry. Hermione was dragged along because she had no other friends. They slumped to the table. After taking their seats, Cho came up and sat beside Ron. They started mushy talking and stuff. Harry was about to roll his eyes, but then thought of what he had said last night, 'That's ok, just pretend it is Cedric'. He looked at them. She is pretending he's Cedric. Harry smiled to himself.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Nothing." He said.  
  
"If you told me, Ron would be ballistic, right?" She said, looking into her scrambled eggs. Harry was looking at a hopeless case. He turned to see Cho was kissing Ron on the lips. Harry took a deep swig of water to rinse his lips off and the left. He wandered the corridors aimlessly.  
  
"Harry!" Cho's voice rang out. He turned around. She was giggling. "Harry it worked! I just thought of him as Cedric and it was so cool!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Where're you going?" Cho said.  
  
"Anywhere." Harry replied. Cho smiled.  
  
"Can I come?" She said. Harry smiled.  
  
"Of course." He said. "Cho something's bugging me." He added.  
  
"I knew it." She replied, "Go on."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't go talk tonight." He said. "Yesterday was odd." Cho nodded.  
  
"We can't let that happen again. Yeah, maybe we should take a few nights off."  
  
"Exactly." Harry stopped walking and Cho mimed this. "I know that if we go tonight, stuff is going to happen that Ron can't find out about. You understand?"  
  
"Of course. We have to use every ounce of strength in use to keep use just friends."  
  
"Hermione's onto us though. She quoted last night."  
  
"Another reason why we just can't..."  
  
"With the things that happened, I forgot to tell Hermione you were sorry."  
  
"Don't worry, it's taken care of." The bell rung to get out of breakfast.  
  
"I l... I mean bye Harry." Cho said looking around Harry's shoulder, shocked.  
  
"Bye Cho." Harry turned around to see what it was she gasped at. Ron's face looked angry and hateful.  
  
"What exactly were these happenings that happened last night?" Ron said as Harry started walking towards the common room.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said.  
  
"If you don't tell me, I can give you detention for being outside after hours. I'm a prefect, remember?"  
  
"If I told you, just your reaction alone would be worse than a million detentions with Snape dancing polka with Voldemort and dementors."  
  
"Blimey, that's nothing short of torture." Ron laughed. Harry didn't. He entered the potions dungeon, Ron behind him.  
  
The next few days Harry focused so hard on his schoolwork, he actually made a more powerful potion than Hermione. He got the Sonorous Charm on the first try, and he successfully turned a needle into a bowl of popcorn that actually tasted good. Harry went to sleep at the same time as Ron, a change for his routine lately.  
  
Soon Friday came, the day he would see Cho again. They agreed to bring Hermione, because Ron would never believe anything that didn't come from her. They had crept through the halls successfully, not bothering with the cloak. On weekends, Filch let them stay out until 12. Harry found Cho already there, like always, and sat down beside her, with Hermione being the only difference.  
  
"Hey." Cho whispered. "I'm sorry for everything I've done, Hermione. Harry and Ron are right. We should be friends."  
  
"Ron said that too?" Harry said. There was no need to keep his voice down, there were other people scattered around all over the place.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione and Cho said together.  
  
"Harry, you two have so much in common, you always finish each other's sentences! You were thinking the same exact thing on the day of the riot. Where I learned that smirk." Hermione protested.  
  
"Where did you learn that anyway?" Cho said, repositioning herself so that they sat in a triangle.  
  
"I learned it myself." Hermione said in a strained, hoarse voice.  
  
"No one learns something like that without a teacher." Harry said, doing an impression of her smirk.  
  
"Ok." She looked extremely embarrassed, "Draco." She whispered, clutching her legs to her chest and curling into a ball. The tops of her ears, which were the only things Cho and Harry could see, turned a deeper scarlet than her robes. "Oh my gosh I've never said that before!" She said covering her mouth with her hands to her mouth and looking up. "You can't tell that to a single person, either of you!" She said, her eyes widening.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry spluttered, spitting out the name like it was dirt. "You two use first names? Are you going out with him?"  
  
"Well, we are using first names and we were going out until his father found out he was going out with a muggle born. Now he's back to insulting me, but he uses my first name. Horribly thick thing to do, just let someone down because they're muggles."  
  
"You... were... going...out...with...Malfoy?" Harry said, wiping his eyes that were watering from laughter. Cho, however, looked serious.  
  
"He's a git anyway, you deserve much better." She said, to which everyone nodded. They started talking again about Malfoy, and soon Hermione started thinking.  
  
'They don't seem like they're going out, but they're so close! I didn't know Harry knew Cho this well!' She thought.  
  
Cho put her hand in her pocket and brought out chocolate like she did a few nights ago. She handed it around. Harry took it cautiously. "Last time I took some, it led to problems." He muttered to himself.  
  
" Well, that's not going to happen again, is it?" Cho said nervously, looking at him. Hermione got very curious and confused at the same time.  
  
"I won't let it." Harry said, reaching out for the chocolate. His hand touched Cho's for a second, but then Harry jerked it away, with the chocolate.  
  
"Yeah." Cho said, biting into her chocolate bar.  
  
"What, what won't you do again?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing." They answered quickly together. Hermione looked at them suspiciously.  
  
"That nothing was full of something. Tell me." Hermione said. Cho looked at Harry.  
  
"The chocolate got me hyper and I almost got in trouble with Filch." Harry lied. Hermione didn't answer but still looked at them oddly. Cho squirmed and Harry decided to change the subject to something that he was wondering for several days.  
  
"Cho, why did you go to Hogsmeade with me instead of Ron last year?" Harry asked.  
  
"Remember, Gryfindor had to practice quidditch. You weren't playing quidditch, so instead of hinting on to Ron, I hinted to you." Cho said, smirking. "I was still a little bit crazy... Shocked... Over Cedric's death..." A single tear escaped Cho's eye. "I was doing things weird that whole year. Lucky it wasn't a O.W.L or N.E.W.T year." Cho tried to change the topic to everything, but she just started crying. Hermione's eyes widened and she stared guiltily at the ground.  
  
"It's ok. Just be brave about it!" Harry said. "If you miss him, do what I told you to." Harry said, giggling as he broke off a piece of chocolate, wrapped the rest up and put it on the ground beside him. Cho laughed, the tears still coming out of her eyes.  
  
"It worked perfectly!" Cho said loudly. A few people looked over.  
  
"Yeah I saw at breakfast the other day." Harry said laughing. "Speaking of which." He turned to Hermione. "How did you quote exactly what we said then?"  
  
"Fred and George left their extendable ears in the common room." Hermione said. Harry chuckled. Cho blushed deeper than Hermione had when she told them she had been going out with Malfoy. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." They said together quickly, Harry's chuckle growing to be a loud laugh.  
  
"Fine tell her." Cho gasped.  
  
"Cho liked George in her first year." Harry gasped between fits of laughing. "But you can't tell anyone. Especially a Weasley." Hermione let out a short laugh.  
  
"I won't. I kept a secret from Harry for four years and he's one of my best friends." Hermione told Cho.  
  
"Yeah, I realized." She said, her face turning back to its original color. Harry put his hand down to get the rest of his chocolate bar.  
  
"Where did my chocolate bar go?" Harry said.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I have more," Cho threw him another bar, to avoid touching hands again.  
  
They sat there until 11:50, talking and eating seconds and thirds of chocolate bars. They were all a little hyper and jumpy, like they were the last time they did this. They got up, like many around them were doing. They made their way to the castle, laughing and talking still. Cho and Hermione were best friend material. Hermione said she had an essay to write the next night, so Harry and Cho made plans to do this tomorrow night. They made their way back to the castle.  
  
"Bye Hermione. Good night Harry." Cho said.  
  
"Night Cho." Hermione said.  
  
"See you later." Harry said, resisting the urge to go kiss her.  
  
A/N:: Like it? You better... Ha ha ha. I'm going to get to the next chapter soon, not to worry. Thanks again to my reviewers. Buh bye. 


	15. Chocolate Mystery solved

A/N:: Hello again! This is gonna be a really short chapter, because it's already two in the morning. But the chocolate mystery is solved!  
  
Lilaznpinky525:: You'll find out who did it soon enough. It's ok, I grateful that I've got one fan! Tony the tiger rocks my slippers. Lol.  
  
Toxiclove:: The chocolate will be found... mwhahaha. Thank you, and I'm trying to make the chapters longer, I'm putting the first two chapters together to make one, um, small chapter.  
  
To the story! *****  
  
Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow that night. He awoke the next morning feeling happy it was Saturday. He stumbled into the common room, only to see Hermione reading.  
  
"Hello." Harry said, he didn't think she noticed he was there.  
  
"Hi." Hermione said brightly, closing her book and looking up at him, smiling. She obviously felt the same way he did the first time he went out at night with Cho. Ron walked down the dormitory stairs, dressed, looking like someone just told a hysterical joke. He was keeling over with loud laughter. "What's so funny?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes and her smile dimming.  
  
"Nothing." Ron said. Fred and George came down the stairs.  
  
"Why are you laughing so loud?" Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, some people are still trying to sleep." George said, rubbing his eyes. Ron cracking up laughing, seeing him. Hermione let out a deep, short cackle and then looked at Harry nervously and serious. Harry caught on quickly.  
  
"Ron, what are you laughing about?" Harry asked suspiciously, biting his lip.  
  
". . .Nothing. . . just . . .George. . ." He managed between fits of laughter.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Hermione squealed and ran up to the boys' dormitory. A few seconds later she screamed, "Harry! Get over here!" Harry ran up the stairs to his bed. Hermione was leaning over his trunk. "It's not here!" She hissed. "The invisibility cloak! It's gone!"  
  
"Hang on." Harry said and ran to Ron's bed. "Here it is." Reappearing a few seconds later. "You don't think he. . ." Harry said with much effort. He knew the truth.  
  
"Oh God, of course he did." Hermione said, sitting down on Harry's bed, her head on her hand. "That's what he was laughing about."  
  
"I'll kill him." Harry said angrily. He stomped down the stairs, steaming. "You steal my cloak one more time, Ron, I'll kill you." Ron blushed an odd color.  
  
"I never stole your cloak, never touched it." Ron stuttered. Hermione raced down the stairs.  
  
"Then why was it in your trunk?" Harry said. "Where did you go in it? Out on the grounds, perhaps?"  
  
"I felt like going for a stroll." He said. "It doesn't matter where I went, where did you and Hermione go?"  
  
"With Cho." Harry replied. "Where were you?"  
  
"I told you I went for a stroll." Ron said.  
  
"Look, I know you followed me out on the grounds last night." Harry said angrily.  
  
"Whoa." Fred and George were mouthing.  
  
"Ok, ok, you got me on that one." Ron said, holding his hands up.  
  
"You heard. . . stuff." Harry said, glancing at George quickly.  
  
"I'm not deaf." Ron replied "I can hear things. So can you."  
  
"Did you hear me talking last night?" Harry said, "On the grounds? With Cho and Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Ron said, sitting down. Hermione sat on the bottom stair to the boys' dormitory.  
  
"Fred, George, go away." Harry said, still staring at Ron, but pointing towards the boys' dormitory.  
  
"You're not the boss of us. We're over age." George said.  
  
"No, we'll go." Fred said. He had never seen Harry so angry. The boys ran up the stairs.  
  
"What did you hear?" Hermione said, standing up. She looked down and stomped on an extendable ear, to which she added, "No. Let's go for a walk, shall we? Out of earshot."  
  
"Hang on." Harry said and raced up the stairs again. He passed Fred and George who were sitting at the top of the stairs so no one could see them and looking horrified at the broken extendable ear. Harry dressed and put the invisibility cloak in his bag. He then raced down the stairs. They left the common room and took a left at the first corridor, something none of them had done before.  
  
"What did you hear, Ron?" Hermione said.  
  
"I was there the whole time, I heard everything." Ron whispered guiltily.  
  
"Hang on." Harry said. Hermione looked at him anxiously. "My Chocolate! You stole my chocolate! I'll kill you, I'll kill you! That was good chocolate, I'll kill you!" Harry said, chasing Ron down the corridor, waving his wand at him. Ron stopped suddenly, as did Harry. Professor Snape loomed over them, sneering.  
  
"Explain." He said, a touch of happiness in his voice. He loved getting Harry and Ron in trouble.  
  
"I was just kidding around." Harry said.  
  
"Fine. I'll let you slip." He said. "No more midnight strolls, Weasley." Snape sneered and walked away.  
  
"You stole my chocolate, You'll pay." Harry hissed at Ron.  
  
"You stole my girl, you'll be the one doing the paying." Ron hissed back.  
  
"And Harry, which is your priority here? Cho as a friend or the chocolate? They're not going out, Ron." Hermione whispered. "Just friends.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Ron said. "What was that about you going out with Malfoy?"  
  
"Weasel just finds out?" Said a cold, sneering voice behind them, coming from a cold, sneering blonde boy with two gorillas behind him. Hermione went stiff.  
  
"Draco." Hermione tried to say, but only mouthed. Malfoy ignored this.  
  
"I thought best friends told each other things." Malfoy hissed.  
  
"At least none of us have to check a person's heritage before going out with someone." Harry said, to which Malfoy smirked.  
  
"But Weasel here has to check on the size of their Gringrots vault." Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Just leave, Draco." Hermione said, looking at the ground. Malfoy smirked, then turned on his heel, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.  
  
"Hermione that was awesome!" Ron said in awe.  
  
"Yeah, you have power over him." Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, well you know the story." Hermione said. Ron looked guilty.  
  
"I'm going to breakfast." Ron said and started walking the other direction.  
  
"Me too." Harry said, following him.  
  
"Fine, I'll come. But I call Ron tells Cho he was there." Hermione called after them, standing there for a second, but then making her way to the great hall too. She walked through the corridors, trying to be quiet, even though it was perfectly fine for someone to be walking at his time of day. She stepped through the entrance, feeling happy again. Cho was sitting at the Gryiffindor table ('What a change' Hermione thought, then realized she was friends with Cho.). Hermione made her way up to them. Ron had an angry and much more furious look on his face then when she saw him a minute ago.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She said, sitting down next to Cho.  
  
"Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong, Hermone." Cho said quietly and grave.  
  
"So I assume it was Harry." Hermione said. Cho nodded in agreement.  
  
"Of course it's Harry." Ron yelled, standing up. He looked around at people staring hopefully back at him. He sat back down as people returned to their meals. Ron spoke in a quieter but in no means happier tone. "Everything's Harry's fault."  
  
"Voldemort would have killed everyone but purebloods and would be running this school, teaching all of you how to kill Muggles." Hermione yelled standing up, glaring at Ron. People looked at her with the same hopeful expressions on their faces, but she stared darts at Ron.  
  
"Well Harry can be blamed for this." Ron said pointing a finger at Harry and standing up.  
  
"And you can be blamed for stealing my chocolate." Harry said. "At least that happened."  
  
"Harry's right, But it's partially my fault," Cho said, but then she saw the look on Harry's face and added, "The part that did happen is my fault."  
  
"So there is a part that happened!" Ron said. Hermione sat down and hid her hands in her face. Cho gulped and looked nervously at Harry.  
  
"No." They said at the same time. "There's no truth in your story." Harry added. Hermione looked up and noticed that everyone was looking at Ron. No one was talking. Malfoy and his friends were sniggering quietly, but she shot a look at him that made him sit up and look like everyone else. The argument had progressed, though. When she looked back at the source of 'entertainment' she noticed Ron was sitting down and Cho was near tears.  
  
"That's it!" Hermione screamed, slamming her hand down on the table. "I'm out of here!" She got up and was half way out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Wait for me!" Cho screamed. Hermione did. Granted, they stormed out furious, guilty, and rushed, but they stormed out furious, guilty, and rushed together.  
  
A/N:: K, I know that was a sappy ending, but I half to do that for the next chapter. You found out who stole the chocolate, are you happy? Yeah, this chapters not much longer than the rest, but at least it's not shrimpy. Review!!!! Ok, I'll shut up now, but until next chapter, buh bye. 


	16. The room, the letter, the messengers, an...

A/N:: Reviewers::  
  
Lilaznpinky525:: Don't worry, I wouldn't do such a thing, I just put in that little part to make it a little more complicated, because I want to keep the story going.  
  
PhoenixTears:: Thank you, Thank you.  
  
I put out a Michelle Branch song fic with George/Hermione. I hope you read it and if you do, review. This story comments:: There's a lot of Fred and George in it and sorry if I portrayed Fred as a little more obnoxious, but funnier than George. It had to be one or the other and George sounds like a more responsible name lol Ok, back to the story.::  
  
After walking for 15 minutes without a word between them, Cho and Hermione found themselves in a corridor they didn't recognize. They had both calmed down by then. The halls felt cold and it was so dark they had to light their wands.  
  
"I think we should go back." Hermione said, her voice high pitched and scared. They then heard paper moving ahead.  
  
"Oh my god!" Cho squealed. "What was that?" Hermione stepped closer and saw a door was slightly open, with dim light pouring through it. On the door there was a dusty sign, so dusty you could not read it. The room was huge, the size of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione stepped inside, clutching her wand. She beckoned for Cho to come closer. Inching into the room, they looked around. It looked like an empty art gallery. There were huge canvas bags all around. Hermione swirled around, looking at a desk. On it there was a stack of papers. Hermione inched closer to the desk, seeming afraid it might bite her. When she got very close to the desk, Hermione saw that the papers were all in letter format. She picked one up and read aloud,  
  
"Dear Cho," Hermione read.  
  
"No! Let me see that!" Cho said, taking one giant step towards Hermione's side. She looked at the letter over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Dear Cho," Hermione started. "I'm sorry I couldn't express this to you in person, but as you can see it's taken me this so many words to tell you this that I could never say it all to you..."  
  
"It's just a huge love letter!" Cho said frantically, grabbing the stack of papers and leafing through them.  
  
"Cho! Cho, the writer will say their name at the bottom, they'll say who it's from!" Hermione whispered excitedly, taking her place at Cho's side. They lifted up the stack of papers. Hermione drew out the bottom one and read out loud. . . "And I hope, someday, you will admit the same love for me. Love..." But Cho had already read it and was nearly about to collapse. "Ron Weasley." Hermione whispered. Cho was hyperventilating. "Cho, what's wrong, you love Ron too."  
  
"Yes, but Hermione, there must be fifty pages right there. My God!" Cho restrained a scream by whispering these words.  
  
"He comes off sounding so obsessed." Hermione whispered to herself, looking at one of the pages in the middle as Cho. After about minute Hermione said to Cho, "The strange thing is, though, is that he mentions you as single. He doesn't mention Harry or Cedric or anyone else...He's been keeping this like a diary. Oh my God! Cho!" Hermione squealed. Cho came over. "Towards the end of it he mentions that Harry got the Sorcerer's stone from Voldemort. Says how Harry's always getting all the attention."  
  
"So?" Cho whispered.  
  
"I'm not done!" Hermione said. "`But he's too busy basking in the spotlight to realize the best thing that happened to the world is right here at Hogwarts-You.' Cho you know what this means?"  
  
"N...no." Cho gulped. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ron liked you before he came to Hogwarts. Yes, see it says here on the second page, 'We got the letter from Hogwarts today. I'll be seeing you in three weeks...' Cho wake up! Fred and George must have talked about you or something. He knew about you before Hogwarts!" Cho opened her mouth to speak, but then they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Two people entered the room just as Hermione and Cho ducked under two of the bags.  
  
"This isn't possible!" Said one of the familiar voices. "It isn't on the map!"  
  
"Weird. This could be like another Chamber of Secrets and no one would notice!" Said another one exactly like it.  
  
"But where's Hermione and Cho?" Said the first voice.  
  
"Who cares, I bet Filch doesn't know about this place either. We should really use the as a stash room."  
  
"But we need to find them."  
  
"Wake up! We'll find them later. What's in these bags?" One of the figures walked over to a bag across from them. Hermione recognized them immediately, it was Fred Weasley. The other figure must have been George. Hermione didn't see any harm, so she stood up. Cho followed her lead.  
  
"Blimey!" Fred said. "I didn't know these things existed!"  
  
"Look at this one!" George said, "Chuck full of Potions!" They looked at each other.  
  
"Joke shop!" The said breathlessly together. Hermione couldn't help herself.  
  
"Don't." She muttered. They spun around looking horrified. "Those could be seriously dangerous. You have no clue what they are." She looked around and saw that Cho was by her side again. Cho was blushing furiously and decided to stay behind Hermione for now.  
  
"That's why we test them on frogs first." George smiled and Cho cowered. "What are you two doing here anyway?"  
  
"We were furious with Ron and Harry's thick skulls and went for a walk. I have something to ask you." Fred and George looked at each other.  
  
"We were looking for you." Fred said.  
  
"Fascinating." Hermione replied, obviously not listening, "Did either of you two talk about Cho in front of Ron when he wasn't even in school yet?"  
  
"No." They said together.  
  
"Fancy that. How did he know of her then?" Hermione said, adding "Oh get up and help me you..." to Cho as she got up and stood at Hermione's side again.  
  
"Dunno." They said together.  
  
"Funny, isn't it, how he knew of her three weeks before his first year of school started."  
  
"How do you know?" George asked her. Hermione had been waiting for this question. She strutted (A/N:: yes, strutted.) to the desk and pulled the stack of papers off.  
  
"Take that for some light reading." She said, handing it to Fred. "I think you'll learn more about your little brother than you ever expected."  
  
"Why were you looking for us?" Cho asked dreamily.  
  
"We're the Harry and Ron messengers." Fred said, sticking his chest out.  
  
"Quite an accomplishment. What's the message?"  
  
"I forget." Fred murmured.  
  
"Helpful messengers." Hermione muttered.  
  
"Come off it, Fred." George said, "They want us to tell you that they've become friends again..."  
  
"...So now they just take turns glaring at each other..." Fred mocked.  
  
"... Ron wants Cho back..." George continued.  
  
"... He wants to snog you..."  
  
"...Ron also says that Hermione is still his friend..."  
  
"...Better watch out, Cho..."  
  
"...Harry says that he wants Hermione back as a friend..."  
  
"...Friend, right **wink**..."  
  
"...And wants to know if all four of you can go out to the lake tonight..."  
  
"...But only if I can come..."  
  
"You do know you're mental?" Hermione said to Fred. He screwed up his face to look like Goyle. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Tell them congratulations on coming to their senses..." Hermione started. George pulled out a parchment and a quill and started scribbling madly.  
  
"... As if you weren't just waiting for them to do that..." Fred muttered. Cho rolled her eyes.  
  
"...Tell Ron that if there's not going to be as much fighting..." Cho started.  
  
"...You've got us to take care of that..."  
  
"...And if he stops acting so jealous all the time..."  
  
"...Ron? Jealous? No way..."  
  
"...I'd be happy to make up with him..."  
  
"...You couldn't resist the snogging..."  
  
"Also tell Ron..." Hermione started.  
  
"...that's what the trusty messengers are for..."  
  
"...That I agree with Cho..."  
  
"...Wait, you're in it for the snogging too? My brother sure gets around..."  
  
"... Tell Harry that we found something to cheer him up..."  
  
"...The only way to do that is to tell him Cho's single..."  
  
"...and I'll bring it with me when we go out tonight..."  
  
"...so it might be a single Cho..."  
  
"Tell Harry to tell Ron..." Cho said.  
  
"...Have to make it complicated..."  
  
"...That Harry and I are just friends..."  
  
"...cough, cough..."  
  
"...and tell Harry that Ron can come with us tonight if he wishes..."  
  
"...What about me? ..." Fred whined. Everyone laughed at Fred like he was waiting for the past few minutes. He suddenly got more serious. "What is this, anyway?" He said, smoothing out the pieces of parchment.  
  
"You'll find out. Don't read it here." Hermione said.  
  
*****  
  
It was lucky that Hermione and Cho left that message with Fred and George, because they didn't see Harry or Ron all day. Monday was Halloween, so the prefects had to walk the corridors looking for people in the holiday spirit and put them in detention for it. Hermione and Cho were both prefects (A/N:: I know, I know, but that's why J.K. Isn't writing this and I Am.), so they walked the corridors together. Harry didn't have anything to do, so they assumed he was walking with Ron. It was soon lunch, and everyone had grown so accustom to Cho sitting at their table that she didn't even go over to the Ravenclaw's table first, she just sat down next to Hermione. Ron and Harry showed up just as the plates were filling themselves for a second time.  
  
"Quidditch." Was all Harry said before biting into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
"Ron, you were supposed to be patrolling the halls!" Hermione said.  
  
"I was patrolling outside. Some Fred and George wannabes decided they should egg Peeves on to breaking every glass window in the whole school. I stopped that." Ron said, tearing into a chicken leg.  
  
"Good for you." Hermione said, eyeing suspiciously what Fred and George were laughing at. It wasn't their normal 'I'm-laughing-at-my-own-or-my- brother's-joke laughter. This was their 'someone-is-about-to-be-teased-for- the-rest-of-their-lives-about-this kind of laughter. She glared at them, only to see they were holding the pile of paper she gave them in the weird room this morning.  
  
"Hem hem" She said, pretending to mock Professor Umbridge, but really getting the twins' attention.  
  
"Oh yeah." They said together. Fred rolled it up and put it in his bag. "That meal made me want to be outside." Fred yawned, pointing to his bag so that only George could see as he got up.  
  
"Yeah. Made even me feel like reading." George said loudly, following his brother.  
  
"That book Hermione and I lent you this morning?" Cho said, her eyebrows raising.  
  
"What other books do we currently have in our possession?" Fred said. Hermione and Cho forced a laugh.  
  
"I have to talk to you about that." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"We already found what you were talking about, and we're going to try and find out how he knew about... ok, I'll shut up." George stopped, seeing the look Hermione was giving him. Ron looked back and forth between all four of them.  
  
"Ok, I want to know right now what's going on." He said. "Sit down I'm not done with you. What's up?"  
  
"Hermione and Cho lent us a novel and we're trying to guess the end before we're done." George lied. "She just thought maybe you'd like to read it after us so she didn't want us to say the ending."  
  
"Rubbish. You don't like to read." Harry said.  
  
"You don't have to believe us, it's a really good book." George said and strolled out of the Great Hall with his twin in his wake.  
  
"Rubbish. Absolute rubbish." Ron said.  
  
"Cho, we better make sure no one's causing trouble in the halls." Hermione said and they left.  
  
"Something's up and we'll find out what it is." Harry said. Ron got up. "No, after, I finished my sandwich." But Ron dragged him out, sandwich forgotten on the table.  
  
*****  
  
A/N:: I know this chapters taken a long time to come out, but I made it long to make up for that. I hope you like it and if you do, review (If you don't, review anyway). Ok buh bye. 


	17. Hermione and Draco's secret room

A/N:: Wow! Chapter 17 already? Anyway, reviewers::  
  
Lilaznpinky525:: yeah, ha ha ha. Ron sort of is lovesick. Lol.  
  
On with the Story!  
  
Harry and Ron kept a close lead on Hermione and Cho, who, little did they know, were following Fred and George. Hermione and Cho realized they were going in the direction of the room they were in after breakfast, where they found that letter. They stopped short to stop two second years from putting Dumgbombs in Filch's office.  
  
"Second years are such gits. I wasn't like that in my second year." Harry heard Hermione say.  
  
"Didn't we pass a few kids bewitching the armor back there, she didn't tell them off!" Ron muttered, but meanwhile in front of them, Fred and George were getting the things Lee got for them from Snape. Harry shrugged. Fred and George started moving and Hermione and Cho cut their conversation with the second years off. They then moved forward again. Fred and George turned around quickly. Cho pulled Hermione off to a side corridor. The twins saw Harry and Ron, because they started walking towards them (Fred stowing the letter in his bag). Hermione found that where they met would be right in front of the hall that Cho and she were hiding. Luckily, even when the boys did meet, they didn't notice the girls leaning against the walls of the halls.  
  
"Hey, you haven't seen Cho anywhere?" Ron asked.  
  
"Or Hermione." Harry snapped.  
  
"We suspected they would be following us, so we just wandered the corridors aimlessly." Fred replied. George shrugged.  
  
"Wait, they were following you?" Ron said quickly. Hermione swore under her breath.  
  
"Yeah, why?" George asked. Fred nodded suspiciously.  
  
"We were following them. Weird." Harry said.  
  
"So technically, you were following us!" Fred joked. Ron looked at him seriously.  
  
"We need to find them." He said. Hermione grabbed Cho's arm and dragged her down the hall to another hall, where they hid.  
  
"Alright, then, we'll take this corridor--" He pointed to the corridor that the girls went down. "-You check around here, make sure they didn't go into any of these doors." George said. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Wait." Fred said as everyone split up. "Remind me why we're looking for them?" Ron blushed.  
  
"We want to make sure they're not in any rooms they're not supposed to be in." He muttered. Fred and George looked at each other, then looked at their bag.  
  
"There's no reason for them to be in there... Ow!" Fred said as George nudged him hard. Ron pulled his wand out.  
  
"What do you know?" He said, stepping closer to them.  
  
"Nothing, it's just they found a room this morning that had some weird stuff in it." George said.  
  
"That's where we found them." Fred said.  
  
"Fine." Ron spat. "Let's go, Harry." He said turning on his heel and stowing his wand in his pocket.  
  
Fred and George stepped closer and closer to where Cho and Hermione were hiding. Once they were out of earshot of Harry and Ron, Fred muttered, "Like we'll try to find Hermione and Cho."  
  
"You found us." Hermione whispered when they got to the corner.  
  
"Oy! It's Hermione!" Fred said.  
  
"And Cho." George whispered. Luckily they couldn't see her face was completely red.  
  
"Er, are you two supposed to be looking for us?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah." They said together.  
  
"We weren't going to, we were going to read this thing." Fred said flapping the letter in front of them.  
  
"Jesus, I don't think we'll be able to. Look at the size of it! It's a novel!" George muttered taking the letter from Fred. "And don't flap this around, It's more than six years old."  
  
"Ha! I'm older." Fred said. The girls giggled.  
  
"But, see, it's older than you act." George said. The girls couldn't help themselves from cracking up.  
  
"Anyway." Fred said, blushing a little and laughing at the same time. "We were heading out this entrance to go outside."  
  
"Yeah, wanna come?" George said. Hermione glanced at Cho.  
  
"I'll come." She said.  
  
"I'm actually going to go hang out with Ron and Harry." Cho managed to get out.  
  
"Well, ok." Hermione said casually. "See you at dinner." She said as she wandered off with the Weasley twins. Cho watched them until she heard voices coming down the corridor where she stood.  
  
"Fred? George?" Said Harry.  
  
"Cho? Hermione?" Ron called.  
  
"Here." Cho said, skipping over to them. "Hey." She said. "Hermione went off with your brothers outside. I decided to come spend time with you two." She added, leaning forward to kiss Ron on the cheek, but at the last second, he turned his face so that it was on the lips. Harry clenched his teeth.  
  
"You know I hate it when you do that." Cho said, looking dreamily into Ron's eyes. They closed in and started kissing again. Harry realized he had no better place to go.  
  
"Ok, I'm a real forgiving person and everything (A/N:: cough cough. Sorry couldn't resist), but you're testing my temper." He said loudly.  
  
"You're temper had been tested and it gets an F." Said a cold but happy voice behind him. Harry turned around, almost happy he didn't have to look at Ron and Cho making out.  
  
"Hi Malfoy." Harry regretted this. He had let some of his happiness come out through his voice.  
  
"I see you're the third wheel again." Draco spat. "That's always how it was anyway. Hermione and Weasley were always best friends, always shunning you to the side, weren't they?"  
  
"Malfoy, you have no clue what you're talking about." Harry snapped.  
  
"I know Hermione better than anyone here." Draco said. His pale face suddenly turned pink, the first time Harry had ever seen this. Harry glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, ok, Malfoy." Harry said sarcastically, turning around, but then turning back when he caught glimpse of Ron and Cho, who had parted and were running down the corridor, hand in hand.  
  
"Get out of my way, Potter." Draco said fiercely. Harry moved to the side. Draco tapped three times on a stone on the wall with his wand, then said muttered, with a quick glance a Harry, "Hermione."  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked. He thought Draco was finally off his rocker. But before Draco could say anything, the stone turned into a huge rectangle and reached all the way to the floor. "It's a door..." Harry whispered to himself.  
  
"No, it's a salmon." Draco said sarcastically. He opened the door, then returned to his place next to Ron and Cho stood.  
  
"What are you going to do with that door?" Harry asked, stepping closer and nodding at the door.  
  
"Rid the world of Mudbloods." He said sarcastically. "I don't know what you do with doors, Potter, but I usually use them to get places." Harry stepped back.  
  
"Well where does this door lead?" Harry asked dully.  
  
"Oh, come on, you've never used this door before?"  
  
"No, actually."  
  
"Then I know more about Hermione than you." Draco smirked. He disappeared into the room for a few seconds, the said happily, "And I think I'll let her show you then." He said, tapping the door three times with his wand and muttered, "Potter." He then widened his smirk. "Why don't you try to find out? I find it very useful." Draco stalked off.  
  
*****  
  
Two Hours Later, George, Hermione and Fred were sorting out Ron's love life history under the shade of a tree by the lake.  
  
"What if he never really did fancy that girl?" Fred was saying.  
  
"No, I don't think he did." Hermione said, glancing into the distance. A figure was approaching. "Hang on, that's Harry."  
  
"Oy! Scar!" George called. This was the Twins' new nickname for Harry. He didn't mind it, he knew they were joking. Harry loomed over Hermione, looking furious.  
  
"Err...Hi?" She said looking scared. Fred was wrong about this morning. Harry looked angrier than any of them had ever seen him. He grabbed her upper arm, lifted her to her feet and let go. Hermione was standing now, but rubbing her arm, "What in bloody hell...what..." Hermione didn't know where to start.  
  
"Let's try secret rooms you only tell Malfoy about." Harry said. Fred rolled up all the parchment, nervously muttered "We'll see you at dinner." and left with his twin in his wake.  
  
Instead of looking scared, she now looked serious. "Did he use it?" she said urgently.  
  
"What does it matter, how do you use it?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry, this is very important, did he make the door appear?" Hermione urged again. Harry looked at her, alarmed.  
  
"Yes." Harry said. Hermione swore loudly and took off, running towards the castle, Harry barely keeping up with her. They passed Ron and Cho, who took off after them.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked as he and Harry ran behind Hermione and Cho.  
  
"I'll...explain...later." Harry said out of breath. His ribs hurt very badly from running in the sharp autumn cold. They stopped running and walked quickly along the corridor, finally getting to the stone. Ron and Cho looked really confused.  
  
"What...was that...about?" Cho gasped for breath, hands on her knees. No one answered as Hermione tapped the stone three times and whispered, "Draco." But Harry heard her. The door appeared leaving Ron and Cho confused and impressed. Hermione opened the door, the rest following her.  
  
The room was not small, but wasn't huge either. There were rows of stone benches and a big black heart in the front of the room. There was also something that looked like a bookshelf and a small table in the back of the room. Hermione raced to this table. There was a small Pensieve and some other objects on it. There was also a small piece of parchment. Hermione picked the paper up and read it franticly. She sighed and dropped the paper, which Harry caught in midair.  
  
Hermione-  
  
I found another one. I left it here for you. Please watch it sometime. It's about something I know you've been looking for lately.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Draco  
  
"Hermione, what's this about?" Harry said, but Hermione didn't answer. She was scribbling away on a piece of parchment. Suddenly, she put her quill down and sat down on one of the benches. Harry slid to the shelf and read -  
  
Draco-  
  
I admit, I'm curious. Maybe I'll find time for it later. You know I'll have to watch it. That's my weakness. Remember what I told you.  
  
Never again, Hermione.  
  
Cho went to comfort her. Harry handed the first note to Ron, he read it quickly and then the one on the shelf. "Let's go." Hermione said suddenly. Ron dropped the first note and decided to leave it. She strolled out of the room, followed closely by the others. She closed the door. Ron was about to speak when Hermione tapped her wand against the stone and muttered, "Weasley."  
  
Ron looked surprised at this. "I'm a password?"  
  
*****  
  
Intermission A/N:: It's not what you think! This isn't turning into a Hermione/Draco, I've got it planned, it all leads up to Ron/Cho/Harry again, don't worry. It seemed like it, but Draco and Hermione... I'll shut up, I'm going to ruin the story, but I assure you it's not Hermione/Draco.  
  
*****  
  
They went straight to the Great Hall, which was starting to look decorated for Halloween. As soon as they entered, they saw Fred and George looking amazed and excited.  
  
"We figured it out!" George said to Hermione.  
  
"Brilliant." Hermione said, obviously not listening. She chewed down her meal like carpet. Cho went to sit with her Ravenclaw friends. When Hermione was finished with her meal she turned squarely around in her seat to look at the Slytherin table. Harry noticed Draco had been staring at her all meal. "Ginny, remind me why I'm doing this." Hermione said randomly.  
  
"Because it might be of some importance to your daily life." Ginny recited. Hermione left the table and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry noticed Draco smiled genuinely at this. After doing the same thing Harry did, they all stared at Ginny, who blushed.  
  
"I know a lot about Hermione." Ginny said. "you thick-headed losers never realized that happens almost everyday."  
  
A/N:: I repeat what I said earlier. This isn't a Hermione/Draco fic, you'll find out next chapter. Speaking of next chapter, it's coming out soon soon soon. I dunno if im going away for the weekend yet, but if I do, I'll be back on Sunday night, ill update it then. Kk, buh bye. 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:: Thank you to all the precious reviewers who wrote while I was away::  
  
Lilaznpinky525:: You'll find out soon enough. **grins evilly** mwha ha ha.  
  
LuNa LoVeGoOd:: Thank you! Thank you! You'll find out what happens next, I assure you. I only wrote this much because I don't know how to end it well. Lol.  
  
Jenna:: Thanks for being such a good reviewer!  
  
Oh, my friend isn't sharing the username with me anymore, so now I take all of the perverted stories off my favorites list! Yay! On with the story because I'm as anxious as you are.  
  
*****  
  
Dinner was about to end. Harry and Ron were still interrogating Ginny about Hermione.  
  
"You knew Hermione and Draco were going out." Ron said, more of a statement than a question. Ginny was about to say something, but Hermione skipped in, beaming at them. Harry was about to ask what happened. She didn't even sit down.  
  
"Fred, George, come." Hermione said. Ron and Harry exchanged confused glances. Fred and George hurried out of their seats. Hermione beamed at Draco before leading the twins out of the Great Hall. Immediately, Harry and Ron turned in their seats to look at Ginny.  
  
"Don't ask me, I didn't see Fred and George coming into this!" She said before they could open their mouths.  
  
*****  
  
In the Common Room, Fred, George and Hermione still hadn't come back. Harry and Ron were playing chess while Ginny sat next to them, pondering where Hermione and the twins went.  
  
"I think it's time we went to check on them." Ginny said, crossing the room to the window, out of which you could see a sun about to go down and a lot of students clumped in groups around the lake.  
  
"I agree." Harry said as he lost the third game in a row. They left the room. "They're in that room I know it." Harry said excitedly. Ginny nodded and they proceeded through the corridors. Ginny got right to the spot where the secret door was.  
  
"They're not in there." She said at once. "The door would be here."  
  
"Did Hermione ever tell you how to get into the room?" Ron asked, rubbing his hand against the wall.  
  
"Of course." Ginny said quickly. She raised her wand, tapped three times on the stone and said, "Harry."  
  
"First Ron's a password and now me?" Harry said rolling his eyes as the door appeared. They entered. Harry went straight to the shelf in the back of the room while Ginny and Ron looked all over the place. "Found a note." Harry said dully as he picked up the parchment. "Two of them."  
  
"What do they say?" Ron said, but as Ginny was already there, there was no need to read it aloud.  
  
I Draco,  
  
Thank you.  
  
It did prove to be helpful.  
  
I hope you don't mind I brought Fred and George along, They want to find this out more than me. They do, after all, have the letter in their possession now.  
  
Thanks again. It helped a lot.  
  
Hermione. I  
  
"What helped? What's going on Ginny?" Harry said, looking at Ginny and putting the parchment back down on the shelf.  
  
"Something to do with the twins?" Ginny muttered to herself. "'It helped a lot'...I know what it is!"  
  
"Very good, Weasley." Said a voice near the door. No one had to turn around to know who it was, but they all did, only to see the sneering, pale face of Draco Malfoy. "Very good indeed. Although I thought Hermione told you everything. Chang knew, of course. I fixed that, though. She won't be talking to Hermione for a while..."  
  
"What...did...you do...to Cho?" Ron said with rage coming through his clenched teeth.  
  
"Nothing that will last long, but I suspect she's not going to talk to any of you." He said smirking. Ron growled some swears under his breath.  
  
"So Cho's not going to speak to us. What else do Hermione, Fred, George, and you have in common?" Ginny said coolly.  
  
"I think that's for me to know. I should also suggest to Hermione to make the entrance more secure. We don't want pests in here." Draco shot back.  
  
"Real harsh." Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You're the only I would tell if I were Hermione." Malfoy said, nodding at Harry. Ron, Ginny, and Harry all looked bemused.  
  
"What?" Harry spat.  
  
"You're the only one that I could see telling. Of course then you would go tell your Weasel friends, but if you didn't, I don't know why Hermione's not telling you this stuff." Malfoy shrugged. "As for you two, Weasel King, get your nose out of it. I'm telling you that with good reason. You're just going to end up mad at the world. Mini-weasel, just stay out of it, Hermione's got Chang to talk to now, even though they're temporarily not speaking. She doesn't need to befriend someone like you. Stay out of Hermione's business."  
  
No one spoke as Malfoy crossed to the shelf and scanned over the note. "She brought them?" He muttered loudly to himself, as if yelling. "She gave them the letter?" He looked up, rage in his eyes. "She'll trust anyone. Look at me. Trusted me when no one else did. Then I blew it of course. Listened to my cock-and-bull father..." He kept murmuring as he paced up and down the room. Malfoy then let out a roar of anger that he was obviously trying to keep down. Ginny stared at him wide eyed. Harry wasn't listening to him, but rather thinking about what he said. 'He said I could be told. Hermione should have told me. It seems there's no reason not to.' Harry glanced at Ron, who was looking mad, but confused.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Malfoy said, now getting parchment and a quill out of his robe pockets and no one had to look to see what he was writing because he muttered it, "'Hermione, What were you thinking bring those Weasels in here? And to give them the letter? But I suppose you're welcome anyway. Potter and the two other Weasels are here with me. They were here looking around, trying to figure things out. I don't see why you don't tell Potter, but suit yourself. Hope you're having fun with your new evidence I gave you, Draco.' You should all go back to the common room, it's getting late. I'm staying here for a few more minutes, going to try to get some thinking done." Malfoy said sitting on one of the benches. He took off his shoes and propped his feet on the bench in front of him. Before any of them could make a step to the door they heard a shriek of rage.  
  
"I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM ALL!" The girl's voice shrieked.  
  
"Hermione" they all gasped at once.  
  
"Yeah... I was afraid that would happen...err...hide." Malfoy said.  
  
"There's no where to hide you stupid dolt!" Harry said angrily to Malfoy.  
  
"There's that problem too." He replied as Hermione stormed into the room, her wand raised. She glared at them.  
  
"I didn't have any part in this. I just came here to see what really happened this one time and I found them here..." Malfoy started.  
  
"Shut UP!" Hermione shrieked. Fred, George, and Cho slipped into the room and shut the door behind them. "You're allowed to be in here. As for you three..." She said putting on her best teacher expression and turning the Ginny, Ron, and Harry. "No telling what you could have seen or heard."  
  
"May I remind you, Hermione, that they don't know the spell to make the room purposeful, so I doubt they could have heard, or seen, anything." Malfoy said quietly.  
  
Hermione looked like she would have screamed at him, but then her expression lowered, along with her wand. "You're right. How could I have been that stupid?" She added, sitting down looking stressed out. "I should be happy, considering the huge discovery we've just made, but I keep worrying that some one will stumble on how to make the room work..."  
  
"It's ok." Malfoy said, trying to sound comforting, but the cold drawl didn't leave his voice. He crossed over to where she was sitting and started rubbing her hair.  
  
"No." She said, ducking out of the way of his hand. "Nope." Harry felt like this was something he shouldn't be watching. He mixed his guilt with his curiosity to find himself staring at his feet.  
  
"Forgive my father, Hermione." Malfoy said.  
  
"No. We decided." She said firmly. He sighed and backed away.  
  
"That was before I thought of nothing besides blood." He said carefully. Everyone gaped at him: Malfoy not caring about blood?  
  
"Give me a break." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Everyone looked expectantly at Malfoy. Except for Ron, who looked deeply in thought.  
  
"Hang on, hang on." Ron said quickly. Everyone shifted his or her eyes, much to Malfoy's delight, to him. "What huge discovery?"  
  
"What?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"You said you should be happy, what with the huge discovery you made." Harry piped in.  
  
"It wasn't me, it was Draco." She said quietly.  
  
"So how about you tell us?" Ron said.  
  
"Yes, dearest little brother of mine." George said sarcastically. His voice then changed to normal, "No way. We can't tell you and I know it seems weird we're telling Malfoy stuff we're not telling you, but you'll see once you've gotten your big nose in far enough to see it all adds up to you."  
  
"Exploding snap, anyone?" said Fred, and then yanked the door open and dashed out of it, slamming it shut. George had realized his mistake though, unfortunately, everyone else had too, except Ron. Harry knew what was coming.  
  
"How about just telling us what happens, Hermione." Harry said and grabbed Ron by the arm. He swung the door open and dragged Ron out of the room. George closed the door.  
  
"That was so effing close, George, you nearly blew us off!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione whispered. "They could be right outside the door!" Everyone was quiet after this.  
  
*****  
  
Ron and Harry got to the common room. Fred was already there. Ron mumbled something about going to think and stormed up into the boys' dormitory. Harry took the opportunity to talk to Fred.  
  
"You stay here, keep an eye on Ron. If you go to bed, grab my Invisibility cloak and hide it. Have someone watching the portrait hole at all times." He whispered. Fred nodded and Harry left. He got to place and happily saw that the door was still there. He opened it cautiously.  
  
"Harry what are you doing back, Ron could just follow you here!" Hermione said anxiously.  
  
"I left Fred in charge of that." Harry said.  
  
"You can never trust a Weasley." Malfoy muttered. Everyone shot him reproachful looks. Harry realized Cho and Ginny had left as he sat down on a nearby bench.  
  
"You're only here because Hermione's proven that you can be somewhat of a help, or, at least your memories can, so why don't you just keep your mouth shut until we need help." George said, standing up.  
  
"Harry, Cho told me to tell you it was very important to go tonight, as I'm going to tell you everything, but be sure to hide the cloak." Hermione said, trying to change the subject. "Look, why don't we come back to this tomorrow." She added as she yawned widely.  
  
"Is it ok if me and my shadow come, Harry?" George said. "Hermione and Cho said it was fine if it was fine with you." Harry nodded numbly. He had forgotten about his meeting with Cho. There was a silence in which everyone thought.  
  
"I suppose I'll come." Malfoy said.  
  
"No." George and Harry said together.  
  
"No, he can. He'll provide some information." Hermione said to the gloomy looks of George and Harry. "You guys go, I'll be out in a minute." She added to all of them.  
  
"I'm staying, I've found a few things that might interest you." Malfoy said, then added as George looked excited. "Not about that. About some stuff Hermione and I have to talk about." Harry got the idea and dragged George out.  
  
They were walking for less than a minute when going around they crashed - literally--into Ron.  
  
"It's no use, just Hermione and Malfoy 'talking' in there now." George said. "I swear if they want to do...erm...things, seriously, they could just tell us."  
  
"I don't think that's what they're up to, you heard Hermione. She doesn't want anything to happen." Harry said, jamming his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Wouldn't be too sure. You saw Malfoy rubbing her head. That just sickened me!" Ron said, who was now walking back with them. After a few minutes of talking about this, they crashed into Fred, who swooped into a slur of apologies to Harry.  
  
"Harry, sorry, I left Dean in charge, I had to go to the bathroom. Never should have trusted him." Fred said, looking stressed.  
  
"It's ok, I suppose. No harm done." Harry said nodding. They talked as they made their way to the common room, mostly about Hermione and Malfoy. When they got into the common room, they all went straight to bed, seeing it was late. Harry turned to George and mouthed, "See you later."  
  
A/N:: Mwha ha ha! Review! See you next chapter! 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:: I'm really really sorry for the wait, I went on vacation to North Carolina. Anyway, I'm going to end the story soon, partially because I have no other ideas (hint, hint If you give me some, I'll use them). Reviewers::  
  
Panuru4u:: thank you!!! You got more!  
  
Lilaznpinky525:: Anything for the consistent reviewer. Thank you!!!  
  
Morty1:: Thank you and you rock!  
  
Slytherin's Silver Dragon:: To tell you the truth, I don't know what's going to happen either, so bear with me if it gets complicated. (just kidding, I've got a pretty good idea.)  
  
WhiteWizard101:: You are not writing this fan fiction. I am. Ron and Cho are the best pair the is, with the exception of Fred-George/anyone (except each other, that's just sickening. They're brothers for Frodo's sake!). Oh and by the way, Harry does find someone. Take a chill pill.  
  
On with the Fic!!!  
  
*****  
  
Harry followed Ron to their beds. He didn't bother changing into his bedclothes, seeing as he would be going right back out. Ron, on the other hand, got into bed and was fast asleep by the time Harry had found his Invisibility cloak. Fred, George and Hermione were waiting for him in the dark common room. Together they crept out onto the grounds. Cho, as always, was already there.  
  
"Hi." She whispered into the dark when Harry sat down next to her. Fred and George sat across from them and Hermione took Cho's other side. Draco slinked up to them a few minutes later and situated himself between Fred and Hermione. He looked at Hermione, who gave him a death glance that Malfoy himself could not conquer.  
  
"Now that the git's here, why don't we tell Harry a little about what's been going on, just to fill him in." Fred muttered.  
  
"Agreed." Cho chirped loudly. Everyone shot her a nervous look, even though it was only 8:00 and there were students all around finishing homework and chatting.  
  
"What's that room?" Harry burst out immediately. Hermione sighed. Draco smiled reminiscently.  
  
"I created it - with permission from Dumbledore, of course - as a way for someone to have a memory projected onto a screen for anyone to see." Hermione answered, "Of course I had to put some rather heavy security on it, I didn't want just anyone walking in and watching my memories. I almost hand the room finished when I started going out with Draco--"  
  
Draco cut her off. "Then she told me about it and I decided to make the room for me and her only. We left memories for each other all the time." He smiled again, looking at the sky. "We--"  
  
"Spare us!" Harry said, making retching sounds and looking utterly disgusted.  
  
"Shut up you half-muggle scum." Malfoy retorted violently.  
  
"There's more scum in your hair than in Lily Potter's family put together." George spat.  
  
"Including Harry's aunt and uncle." Fred added.  
  
"Your family is as good as muggles, the way they treat them." Malfoy said. He then looked back up at the sky, savoring the thought of insulting the Weasley twins.  
  
Hermione took the moment of silence to vent her anger out. "We are here to answer questions Harry might have about this whole thing if you morons would stop insulting each other's blood! Can we get back to business, then?" She ended, panting slightly.  
  
"Agreed." Cho chirped.  
  
"Anyway, we have recent information that Ron's liked Cho since before Hogwarts." Hermione said quickly to Harry.  
  
"What?" He yelped. The chatting girls looked over at them from a few yards away. Harry leaned it. "What?"  
  
"We found his 'diary'"-Hermione made air quotes with her fingers-" In a room Cho and I discovered. It's one huge letter to Cho." Hermione turned to the twins, who instead of listening were glaring at Malfoy who was glaring back at them. "Fred, the letter."  
  
Fred took his eyes off Draco, reached into his bag and pulled out the stack of papers. "Holy Christmas!" Harry whispered as Fred handed him the papers. Thanks to Hermione's wand works, the letter self-underlined itself for the important parts. Harry mouthed soundlessly for the next few minutes as Fred, George and Malfoy spat insults at each other. Hermione and Cho were giggling at some of the funnier insults and trying to get them to stop on the more offensive ones.  
  
Finally, Harry looked up, horrified, at the rest of them. "I think I've scanned it pretty thoroughly."  
  
"There's more." Hermione sighed.  
  
"I saw them when I was really small in Diagon Alley." Malfoy said, an extra tone of bitterness in his voice from insulting Fred and George. "Ron and Cho were there--"  
  
"I remember this too." Cho said.  
  
"Yeah." Draco continued impatiently. "Anyway, it was right before we started at Hogwarts. My father was taking me shopping. I am the sole witness they have-besides Cho-That Ron asked Cho out before Hogwarts."  
  
"He was being really nice about it too, but I'm afraid I had...er...other feelings." Cho said, braking off. Harry snorted and fell back laughing. Cho giggled a few times, determinedly not looking at George. Hermione laughed feebly. Harry pulled himself back into a sitting position, took off his glasses and started rubbing his eyes. Everyone else looked confused.  
  
"I don't like not being included in things, you know." Malfoy said suspiciously. Fred and George, for once, nodded in agreement.  
  
"Forget it. Let's go to bed." Harry said, getting up. Everyone followed.  
  
A/N:: Sorry it's really short but I'm going to make the next one longer I promise. Thanks for reading and review like always! 


	20. Hermione's stupid warning

A/N:: Hey Y'all!! I'm really sorry my last chapter was short, but I had to get it out there quickly because of my 10-day absence. Thank you to the reviewers (Although looking at darknessfalls4's bio, I have reason to believe that they are lilaznpinky525 under a different name but shhh. Don't tell anyone. Lol). On with the story!  
  
Harry, Fred, George, and Hermione separated for Draco and Cho, who also went their separate ways. In the quiet halls leading to the common room, Fred and George whispered about Quidditch and junk and Hermione made annoying little sounds under her breath, indicating she was thinking much harder than she usually does. Harry was letting the events of that night when it suddenly hit him. 'We have recent information that Ron's liked Cho since before Hogwarts.' How could he have been that thick? He was angry for a moment when they told him, but then he couldn't help but to laugh when Cho was talking about her old feelings for the person she was sitting next to. Now he felt even angrier, having let the idea strut around in the back of his mind. He stopped dead in his tracks just as the Fat Lady came into view. His blood boiled inside of him for a moment.  
  
"I...told...Ron...I...liked Cho...He didn't...even mention it." Harry managed to get out through teeth gritted so tightly he thought they might shatter if he pushed any harder on them. He started growling things he thought might form words. Hermione stared at him. For a moment she thought he was perfectly Ok with the news. Now, however, he looked frightening. She had never seen him so angry.  
  
"Harry, you can talk to Ron about it in the morning." She whispered. He raised his arm to pound a fist on the wall, even though he was turned in the other direction, she flinched. Fred and George back up right into the fat lady who looked at them sternly and said, "Do watch where you're going, Boys." Fred gave her the password ("Llama mint") and they back through the portrait hole.  
  
"Come on, you need sleep! You can vent your spleen out on Ron tomorrow, I promise!" Hermione squealed and was surprised when Harry actually stepped through the open portrait hole.  
  
"You're right." He called after her, not bothering to keep his voice down. "If I don't kill Ron in my sleep, there's no doubt I'll do it tomorrow." This didn't ease Hermione's nerves. Instead, she went up to his dormitory quietly after him, and stole his wand from his bedside table. 'It's for his own good. Ron and Him are best friends. I won't let Harry do anything to Ron in his sleep or awake.' She told herself as she put Harry's wand down next to her own on her bedside table.  
  
*****  
  
That morning, Harry got up extremely early, considering he got to sleep at three, trying to decide a punishment that Ron deserved. He finally decided that he would not talk to him, except to tell him what he wasn't talking to him about. He made his way to the common room at five o'clock according to Ron's watch, but instead of finding the good chair all to himself he found Hermione sitting in it, looking pleased she got up in time to talk to him before Ron got up. Harry's wand was in her hands.  
  
"Harry, I've woken up at five o'clock in the morning after only two hours of sleep to give you a warning." She said calmly.  
  
"...and my wand." Harry added irritably.  
  
She nodded, then continued. "Harry, you can't tell Ron anything about anything that any of us said at any time..." She thought for a moment, the added, "...anywhere."  
  
Harry thought about this, then said, "So I'm just suppose to be mad at him, without telling him why?"  
  
"No, I mean to say you can tell him parts, tell him you know he liked Cho before Hogwarts. You can tell him that...er...well I suppose that's all you can tell him. No more!"  
  
"Of course, of course." Harry snapped as he got up. He didn't need her telling him off at every waking moment. He stormed up to his dormitory where he submerged himself in his favorite Quidditch book. 'The Chudley Cannons won that year...' He was reading.  
  
"Mornin' Harry, I'm going down to breakfast, I'm starved." Ron's voice came from a little behind Harry's back.  
  
"Hmmm..." Harry said absentmindedly, "I'll be down in a second." Ron's grunt meant 'Ok' and it took a few seconds before Harry realized he had just been fraternizing with the enemy (A/N:: I know that's a line from the fourth HP book, but I'm rereading it for the 17th time and the line came to mind.). Harry decided he would glare at Ron in the great Hall, insult him leaving the Great Hall, glare at him on the way to Quidditch practice.... Hermione poked her head in the boys' dormitory door.  
  
"Ron's wondering about you, when I asked him if you'd started on him yet, he didn't know what I was talking about. I'm glad you've given up your plan. Congratulations." Before Harry could say anything she was gone. Sighing, he went down to breakfast of a day he knew he was going to regret.  
  
*****  
  
I'm sorry, that was as bad as the last one, but my mom just put a time limit on how late I stay up and I can't finish much in 45 minutes. Thanks again to the reviewers. Buh bye! 


	21. Fred's secret, Malfoy's secret, and lost...

A/N:: Tonight, I've got more time, so the chapter might be longer. I wish I had one of those hourglass necklaces Hermione uses in the third book. **Also, I'm guaranteeing you there will be some love flings that only last a second, but they're really unexpected.** Anyway, Reviewers::  
  
EmmeralCho:: I love this couple too! However, I'm not sure, it might change slightly, then go back to the same Ron/Cho we all love.  
  
Lilaznpinky525:: Don't worry, the more reviews I get the better, I don't care if 18 of the reviews are from the same person (and yes I counted. Sorry.). You're still my number 1 reviewer!  
  
Toxiclove1:: Tonight I'll have a little more time so I'll make it longer. I promise. I'm very sorry, but by the end of the chapter, Ron will be flatter than a pancake. ( Not saying anymore here.  
  
Ok, remember to review!  
  
*****  
  
Walking to the Great Hall, Harry passed Ron, who he ignored, despite Ron calling after him. Ron started chasing him thinking Harry hadn't heard him, giving up after Harry had ignored him all the way to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall that morning. Glancing over at the Ravenclaw table, he was Cho wasn't there. With another surge of boiling anger, Harry sat down between Fred and George, who looked very frightened of him, but still made it all seem like a joke.  
  
"Please don't kill us, Mr. Potter sir!" Fred said in a scared voice,  
  
"Ron's the one you want to kill." George said, wincing as Harry reached over to grab some toast. Fred and George gave up their little act when they noticed Harry wasn't laughing. "You seem angrier than you should be." George said seriously.  
  
"Yeah." Fred added, not really paying attention. Hermione just stormed into the Great Hall, looking upset and angry. She made her way to a seat next to Fred, who started piling food on her plate. George looked at him, and Fred put down the butter he was about to put on the bread on Hermione's plate. He muttered something about 'just wanting to be a good friend' as Hermione sat down.  
  
"Harry." She said, picking up the fork that Fred had supplied her with. "Ron's in a complete fit. I couldn't comfort him, then he locked himself in the Boys' bathroom and won't come out. He says something about you ignoring him. What happened?" Hermione finished and subconsciously raised a fork- full of scrambled eggs to her mouth and ate them.  
  
"He was right. I neglected to talk to him this morning because he neglected to tell me he liked Cho. It's all very simple." Harry said, leaning back into his chair, looking hollow.  
  
"I think it takes more than girls to cheer Ron up. This is a job for a Weasley." Said George, standing up and walking out into the aisle that separated the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. He started out, but then looked back. His brother was sitting, looking at his plate. "Come on Fred."  
  
"Er..." He started, then looked at Hermione. "...Of course, of course." He muttered absentmindedly, getting up. George looked beside himself, his eyes wide. Fred then led George out of the Great Hall, apparently thinking hard. Harry looked at Hermione, his anger gone, smiling.  
  
"What was that?" He asked through giggles. Hermione looked as confused as George did.  
  
"I don't know. I suppose we should get started on our Charms Homework, though." She said, wolfing down her last piece of toast and getting up. Harry followed her out of the Great Hall.  
  
*****  
  
Later, in the common room, Harry just finished not only his Charms Homework, but also his Transfiguration essay. He had forgotten all about his troubles with Ron until- speak of the Devil- Ron walked in to the common room, looking timidly at Harry, followed closely by George, followed by a Fred who looked like he might have walked in by accident. Ron hesitated, then took the squishy chair next to Harry, who got up immediately and rushed up to the boys' dormitory without a word. He took out a golf ball he kept from his first private Quidditch practice with Wood. He laid down on his bed and started throwing it up in the air and catching it as it came back down to him. He heard someone coming up the stairs, but took no notice of it. He threw the golf ball up, but it didn't come back down. Harry sat up quickly to see Hermione with her wand in her hand.  
  
"Harry. You can't just keep ignoring Ron. He needs to know what he did wrong. He's almost in tears!" Hermione said quietly, looking like she was on the verge of tears too. "Can't you tell that?"  
  
"Get out of it, Hermione." Harry said roughly as he got up and walked out of the dormitory as the golf ball fell onto his pillow.  
  
"Really! I guess I will. You know I have friends besides you, I don't need friends that yell at me for no reason!" She shrieked as Harry raced down the stairs and out of the common room, past a confused looking George and an angry Fred. He also noted Ron wasn't there. When he was gone from the common room, Hermione sat down at the top of the stairs and cried. Fred got up and raced over to her.  
  
"You know Harry wasn't trying to hurt you, he's just angry with Ron, but he took it out on you." Fred said, sitting a few stairs down from her. Everyone in the common room dropped whatever he or she was doing to stare at Fred, some with their mouths open in surprise. Hermione even looked at him through streaming eyes.  
  
"You're right, but it was still horrible of Harry to do that." She sniffed, getting up. Fred nodded vigorously, getting up as well. "Just over reacted. He and I both did." She climbed down the stairs and walked through the people to get to her own dormitory, where she closed the door and left everyone staring at Fred.  
  
"I'll be right back." He muttered. George got up too, unnoticed and crept out of the common room after him. "Hi." He added as George walked in time with him.  
  
"Fred. Hermione? Hermione, I ask you." He said, not joking.  
  
"It's that obvious, is it?" said Fred sadly. George snorted loudly.  
  
"Obvious, Fred, I think there might be a few people in the castle who didn't notice it." George said. "Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"Kitchens." Fred replied immediately. "And I--"  
  
"Tell me how you found out!" Someone was yelling.  
  
"You don't need to know! All you have to know is that you didn't tell me!" yelled another voice. The twins rounded the corner to see Harry and Ron, both looking furious and bother with their knuckles white from clutching their wands in their fist.  
  
"Alright, Ron." George said, cutting off Ron's response. "I think on of you should come back to the common room with me, and one of you can run on Fred's..." George coughed, "...errand with him."  
  
"I'll come with Fred." Harry said immediately. He couldn't be in Hermione or Ron's company. George nodded, understanding. Ron sneered and turned on his heel in the other direction with George behind him. Fred and Harry started walking again. "Erm...Fred, where are we going?" Harry asked.  
  
"Kitchens." Fred said.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked, unable to keep his curiosity to himself.  
  
In a normal situation, Fred would have said, "To stock up on Floo powder." Sarcastically. Or, maybe he would've even said, "Food." Harry never would've guessed his answer. "Hot Chocolate for Hermione."  
  
Harry snorted. This took his mind off of Ron completely. "So you fancy her, I take it." Harry said, laughing.  
  
"Shut up." Fred said, his face and ears turning as red as his hair. They turned the corner and ran headlong into Draco Malfoy, the last person either of them wanted to see.  
  
"Potter, Weasel." Malfoy said to them as a greeting. His hair was ruffled slightly. "Where are you going?" Malfoy said as Harry realized that this was around the corridor to the Room Hermione invented.  
  
"No where that concerns you." Said Harry.  
  
"Really." Malfoy looked at Fred and saw his color hadn't quite faded. "Which reminds me, Potter, Hermione is most angry with you." The color in Fred's face left it, leaving him looking as white as parchment.  
  
"What does it matter to you who Hermione's upset with?" He asked coolly.  
  
"I know Hermione better than either of you will ever." The smirk on his face widened as he added, "Combined."  
  
Harry just noticed the lack of Crabbe and Goyle, which could only mean he was coming back from the room. "Come on, Fred, you can't let this errand wait." He said, still looking at Malfoy. Harry and Fred passed Malfoy, who, by the sound of it, spat onto the ground on witch they just walked, then heard, "DETENTION, MR. MALFOY!" in McGonagall's sharp voice. Fred and Harry sniggered.  
  
They got to the kitchen, where the House elves were more than happy to get visitors, so they soon were on their way back to the Common room with a tray of a Hot Chocolate and a few warm biscuits. They had almost gotten to the common room when Harry said, "Fred, where was Cho at breakfast?" Fred stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"No clue. Hang on. I noticed Malfoy wasn't there either. Harry you don't think..." Fred didn't need to finish his sentence. Harry looked at him, fearful. He then started walking again. If Cho was seeing Malfoy and Ron, and Malfoy knew that she was, Ron had to be told.  
  
"We've got to tell Ron." Harry said, stopping outside the portrait hole.  
  
"No we don't." Fred said immediately. "We'll tell Cho that we know and to tell Ron, because he's going to find out. Cowabunga." The portrait swung open.  
  
"Tell me what?" Ron said, hands on hips.  
  
"Never you mind." Fred said. "Hermione still in upstairs?" George nodded, sniggering slightly. Fred walked up to Katie Bell. "Can you take this up to Hermione please and tell her anything to cheer her up. You saw what happened."  
  
Katie tried to keep herself from laughing. "Of course...Fred, of course." She said, taking the tray up the stairs. Fred slumped into a chair.  
  
A/N:: Longer, better. Hope this met all your needs, and I know, I'll change couples as soon as I find an opening. Review. 


	22. Hermione and Fred love at last Poor Ron

A/N:: Mwhahaha! I found a way to get passed my mother's evil schemes to end my fan fiction days. I'm just starting earlier. I know I should have thought about that ages ago, but it just clicked. Ok, Reviewers::  
  
Toxiclove1:: Flatter than a pancake!!! **Puts on drill Sargent voice** Are you ready? Can you handle it? ( just a little sugar high without sugar, that's all.  
  
**gasps** lilaznpinky525 didn't review! Just kidding!!! S'ok. I'll live. Ok, on with the chapter, because I'm really excited. You might want to read the end of the last chapter before you try this, though because I pick up exactly where I left off.  
  
*****  
  
The second Fred sat down, he jumped back up again.  
  
"TELL ME WHAT?" Ron's voice rang out, making the half of the common room that wasn't staring at them to start staring.  
  
"Fred is it that thing about your ..." George repressed a giggle as he finished, "...secret crush?" Harry couldn't help laughing either.  
  
Fred smiled, as though confused, but then said, "No it's about something Harry and I found out on the way to the kitchens." He looked as though on the verge of telling him, but Harry stepped forward.  
  
"I'll tell Ron." Harry said. He leaned closer so that only Fred could hear him, "I'll tell him about your...**giggle**...secret crush, ok?" Fred blushed and nodded. Harry beckoned Ron to the door. When they were out in the corridor, Harry's anger ran high again, but he couldn't tell Ron what it really was, because even if he wasn't friends with Ron, he was still friends with Cho. Harry led the way, just walking aimlessly and Ron followed.  
  
"Tell me what?" Ron said loudly, his face burning.  
  
"Er...Fred has a little...crush on someone." Giggled Harry.  
  
"Who?" Ron prompted immediately.  
  
Harry snorted loudly, then giggled, "Her...my...owe...ne!"  
  
Ron stared at him, disbelieving, then let out a low whistle, then laughed. "How did you find out?" he said lightly, his hand straying to his pocket.  
  
"He told me. Well actually he didn't want to tell me, but it is so obvious." Harry said, cracking up again.  
  
Suddenly, Ron pulled his wand out of his pocket and held it at Harry's throat. "Not about that." He whispered through gritted teeth. He was actually shaking with rage. "About Cho." Harry took out his own wand, then ran back to the common room. Harry was pale and scared. George stood up, looking at him. Harry pointed out the common room door, breathlessly.  
  
"Trying...kill...me." Harry panted. George looked at his twin, who was reading an essay Hermione wrote and left on the common room table.  
  
"Fred, Ron's trying to kill Harry." George said seriously, which broke Fred out of a trance-like state.  
  
"Oh. Ok." Fred said wearily, getting up and pulling out his wand. They exited the common room, leaving Harry to be bombarded with questions about...well, everything. His fight with Hermione, his fight with Ron, Fred's crush on Hermione. ... Harry felt like they were reporters or something. He sat down, ignoring them all. Ginny came and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Ron's just jealous because everyone seems like they're hiding something from him. I know you're keeping some things to save his relationship with Cho, but other things you should tell him." Ginny said, propping her feet up on another chair. Harry was about to respond, but at that precise moment, Fred and George came into the common room, each holding one arm of Ron, who couldn't walk due to the Jelly-legs curse put on him.  
  
"Lunch's starting, people, get to the Great Hall." George said, as hungry people queued up to get outside, leaving the common room empty except Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Fred noticed something, let go of Ron, and ran across the room to Katie Bell. Ginny jumped up and took Ron's arm.  
  
"Oy! Katie! What about Hermione?" Fred asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh, hang on." Replied Katie as she ran up the girls' dormitory stairs. They all stared at the door Katie just went through until it opened again. "She'll be right down. She's just got to pull herself together." Katie left the common room. George sensed something and ran up to his bed. He came back, Harry swore, in less than a second, carrying all the Cauldron Cakes someone could possibly hold. He dumped them all out onto the table.  
  
"I have a feeling we'll be eating lunch here." He muttered as everyone nodded. The girls' dormitory door swung open and Hermione emerged. She didn't look like she pulled herself together at all. Her hair was a complete mess, she looked tired, her eyes were all puffy and her cheeks and robes were wet. Fred ran up the stairs when she was half way down and he took her hand. Harry felt like this was something he shouldn't be watching, shouldn't be intruding on, so he opened a Cauldron Cake and nibbled on it. Ron looked slightly amazed at Fred, but also sadly curious at why Hermione had been crying her eyes out this whole time.  
  
"Hermione...what?" He said, voicing expression on his face. George and Ginny were biting on their knuckles to keep from laughing. Fred and Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs, Hermione glaring at Harry.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled. He couldn't take the site of Hermione like that. She sniffed in a reluctant approval tone and sat down on a couch next to the fire. Fred, as expected, sat down next to her. He summoned a Cauldron Cake and gave it to her. She smiled weakly.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered. Fred blushed. The whole scene was sweet until George coughed loudly.  
  
"I think I'm going to lunch. Harry, Ron, Ginny, you need to build up strength for the Quidditch match next weekend." He said.  
  
"But I'm not even playing!" Ginny whined.  
  
"If you don't come, I'll make sure you're injured so bad you'll never play Quidditch again." George said in a sarcastic, but dangerous voice. Ginny raised no more disagreements and soon they were walking to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermione and Fred. Lovely sounding, isn't it?" Ron said brightly. Harry laughed in spite of himself.  
  
"Hermione Weasley. How's that?" Ginny chirped. Everyone laughed. As they rounded a corner, Harry found himself facing Malfoy again.  
  
"Hmm, three Weasleys and a celebrity. What are you laughing at?" Malfoy said. Everyone glanced at each other.  
  
"Your beloved Hermione has found love in better places, Malfoy." Ginny said coldly. A strange shade of pink appeared on Malfoy's face.  
  
"What?" He spat.  
  
"Nothing." Everyone chirped.  
  
"Where're you going?" Harry asked.  
  
"None of your--"  
  
Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. "Where are you going." Harry said slowly and clearly this time.  
  
"I'm on my way back to lunch, thank you." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken," George chimed. "Your common room is in the Dungeons, downstairs."  
  
Malfoy looked nervous. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'll tell Snape you know where our common room is." Malfoy turned and ran.  
  
"Why do you guys want to know where Malfoy is going?" Ron asked.  
  
"We were just curious." George said immediately as they entered the Great Hall. Ron looked around for Cho, but she wasn't there. George and Harry exchanged worried looks and took seats at their table, explaining to everyone they didn't know what Fred and Hermione were up to, but had a pretty vague idea.  
  
"George, they aren't..." Giggled Katie, which started the whole table giggling.  
  
"They might be, for all we know." George laughed. "But for Heaven's sake don't go in there." Everyone laughed and this is how they spent their lunch. Soon, though it was over and they had to go back to the common room. George decided that it should only be people who are involved first and took Ron, Harry, and Ginny into the common room with him. "Give us two minutes" he said. Immediately, though, Those four wished they'd let other people go first. Hermione's head was resting on Fred's chest, and he was holding her tightly, blushing darker than his hair. He jumped when the four came in and the couple darted to opposite sides of the couch.  
  
"Er..." Fred didn't know what to say. Hermione smiled, blushing a little lighter than Fred's maroon.  
  
"It's ok, but you have about a minute to be where ever you want to be when the rest of the house comes." Harry said. Fred looked at Hermione.  
  
"Can I just talk to him for a moment?" Hermione said anxiously. George nodded and they moved to the other side of the common room. Fred and Hermione scooted next to each other and nodded slightly to the rest of them. George crossed the room, opened the portrait hole and gave a fleeting thumbs-up to the people in the hall. They came rushing in.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Are you two going out?"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
People broke out into questions the second they came in. It was actually quite like a press conference, except Hermione told them they were answering no questions. People gave up in about a half hour, then they started to go up to their dormitories, or leave the common room, probably telling people in other houses what was going on. Ron screamed, "Someone tell Malfoy!" at the top of his lungs and a half dozen people left the common room. People took the left over Cauldron Cakes. In an hour, the common room was much quieter, though Fred and Hermione sat in the same place they were when everyone came in, side by side on the couch, finally, Hermione retreated to her dormitory, kissing Fred on his forehead before she left. (A/n:: Hey! Fred rhymes with Forehead! That's so cool! Sorry, I'll shut up now)  
  
"So?" George asked expectantly, immediately plunging down on the couch next to Fred as Harry took his other side. "the verdict is...?"  
  
"I can't believe it!" Fred whispered, slightly shocked. "She actually didn't mind! She said, of course, that she needs time to think about it, but she actually might go out with me!"  
  
"Think about it?" Harry said skeptically, "More like scan it through Malfoy, see how comfortable he is with the arrangement.... but I think She'll definitely say yes," he added, looking at Fred's slightly fallen face.  
  
"So you're not going out and you got that close?" George said smiling. Fred nodded. "Where's that accursed brother of ours?" He said, looking around.  
  
"He went to find Cho." Ginny said quietly from behind a book.  
  
"That can never be good." said Fred, getting up, followed by Harry and George. This was the first reaction to anything Harry or George had seen since yesterday. He started toward the door, but Ron came storming in, almost in tears. He barged into the boys' dormitory without a word to any of them. Fred sighed and collapsed back into his seat. Hermione came down the stairs.  
  
"Who slammed the door?" She asked quietly, but it was obvious she knew the answer. "What did you boys do this time?" she smirked instead of frowning at them and took her now normal seat, almost on Fred's lap.  
  
"It wasn't us." George said. "Malfoy and Cho are secretly going out."  
  
"What?" Hermione said, loudly, getting up. Fred looked slightly depressed at this, so he got up too. "Oh that's it, I've got to go see what he says about this." Harry knew immediately she was going to that room. She grabbed Fred's wrist and pulled him out of the common room.  
  
"Well, I don't want to miss out on the action." George said, heading out the door.  
  
"I'd rather be there than here," Harry said with a glance at Ron, who was standing at the top of the staircase.  
  
*****  
  
A/N:: My plan's worked! I think I even might have time for another chapter!! Thanks in advance to the reviewers, because if I'm writing the next one tonight, I won't get a chance to thank them. Tell me if you have any suggestions, and if I don't disagree with flames too much, I might fix what you're asking me to. Buh bye now! 


	23. George finds someone too

A/N:: I might finish this later, I'm not sure how late my mother will let me stay up tonight.  
  
Lilaznpinky525:: I have no problem with more than one username. Hmm... maybe someone is pretending they're you. **scary music appears out of no where** Thank you, as always, and I promise I'll have the whole Draco/Cho thing fixed ASAP. Happy New Year! Yeah, I'm feeling a little guilty about Ron. Maybe I'll have someone cheer him up this chapter.  
  
*****  
  
George and Harry caught up to Fred and Hermione very soon. They reached the room moderately quickly, considering Hermione and Fred were holding hands ("Aw. Ain't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" said George). Hermione tapped the brick and said "Fred." The door appeared and they went inside. The ink on the note on the shelf was still wet, meaning Malfoy had just been there. Hermione laughed at the note and passed it to Fred, who forced a nervous laugh. He gave the note to George and Harry::  
  
'Hermione, forgetting my social status, are the rumors about yours real? Please, I thought you could sink no lower than to date a Weasley. You might be here because some of your nosy friends (and your stupid boyfriend) found out I know Cho as more than a friend. I think her previous boyfriend spotted us in the hall and is now sulking. I think it finally is over now, Granger. --Malfoy.'  
  
Harry only just finished reading the letter when- speak of the Devil- Malfoy walked into the room, followed closely by Cho, who looked scared of something behind her, which turned out to be Ron.  
  
"Malfoy, stay away from Hermione." Said Fred, looking like he'd be ready to pound Malfoy in an instant. Even George was surprised by the amount of bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Aw. Isn't that adorable." Malfoy sneered. "Weasel's sticking up for his ickle bitty girlfriend now isn't he?"  
  
"Draco..." Cho said in a warning voice. "I knew something like this would happen. It's been happening all morning."  
  
"Shut up, Chang." Rang through the Room, but this time it was Ron who spoke, "You...you..." Ron couldn't muster the strength it took to insult Cho.  
  
"What am I, Ron, what am I?" She shot back at him. Obviously they fought on the way there, judging by the way she glared at them.  
  
"How long were you going out with him?" Ron said, his voice cracking.  
  
"Since last night." Cho muttered quietly.  
  
"Oh, what, you had some midnight stroll like you did with Harry? You were probably going out with him, too. You might've gone out with every single person in the school, I would never know, I'm never invited to these nice long chats you have." Ron shouted, looking like he was going to cry, but also really angry.  
  
"You can come!" Hermione said quietly, after Ron shouted, so it had the effect of an elephant talking to a mouse.  
  
"You know what?" Ron said, staring at Hermione, but obviously he didn't know what, so he said whatever came to mind. "I...I...maybe I will come, see how you like it." He stormed out of the room.  
  
Cho was whimpering. Malfoy went to comfort her, but she snapped, "Don't come near me, Malfoy."  
  
"You weren't so keen to say that this morning." Malfoy said, but left the room anyway. Cho took a seat on one of the closer benches. It was quite hard to tell if she was crying or not; she had her head in her hands. George looked over at Harry silently, but his meaning could not be clearer. 'Which one of us should comfort her?' Harry pointed to him, remembering that Cho might actually like him now that all her other dates left. George sat down on the bench next to her. "Er...Cho?" He said quietly. She looked up at him, the tears streaming down her face. Unexpectedly, she flung her arms around him. He looked rather surprised. Harry looked around and saw Fred's arms locked around Hermione from behind, she was leaning on him. He felt alone, all of the sudden. Everyone around him had someone, except him. He made to leave.  
  
"You're right, dinner will probably be served in a minute." Cho said, letting go of George, who finally looked like he was comfortable. George got up. In a few minutes, they were all sitting down at the Gryffindor table. It seemed to Harry that the only person besides him that wasn't submersed in a conversation with their loved one was Ron, sitting across from him.  
  
"It's quite sickening, isn't it?" Harry remarked to Ron.  
  
"Yeah. How did you find out?" Ron replied.  
  
"I was told. Name anyone in the Gryffindor house and they helped me find out." Harry said, then sounding angry, added, "Why didn't you tell me? I told you everything."  
  
"I dunno. I thought if I told you, you'd keep a watch on her and start to like her too." Ron said, suddenly yawning. They sat talking for another hour until dinner was over. Then, Hermione, Fred, George, Cho, Harry and Ron left the Great Hall. 


	24. Rumors, Notes, and one new couple

A/N:: Yay! My dear (cough cough) mother says I can stay up later, so hopefully a longer chapter is coming! Reviewers for last chapter and the one before that::  
  
Toxiclove1:: **tear, tear** It's ok, I'll get someone for Ron. **smiles evilly** You don't care who it is, do you? Lol, I'm not gonna torture Ron (much). (  
  
Lilaznpinky525:: You think a lot like toxiclove1. Could it be that this is another username? No, I'm just kidding, just kidding. But like I said before, I'll try to get Ron a girl. (. Draco/Hermione's a bad couple, and plus, I can't make a relationship last too long. But you're quite right, Cho/Harry stinks, I just added that little tiny moment in the other chapter to make things a bit more confusing. :P.  
  
Gather round, kiddies. It's story time::  
  
*****  
  
They got to an intersection on which Cho stopped. She hugged George and said bye to everyone except Ron. George joined Harry and Ron as they watched Hermione and Fred looking sick.  
  
"Strange the things girls can do to boys." He said. Harry and Ron nodded vigorously.  
  
"Herbology tomorrow, first thing." Ron said glumly to Harry as they entered the common room.  
  
"You don't have to work with Cho, Herbology means you don't even have to be in the same classroom as her. You don't have to look at her at all." Harry said, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"That's the thing. I don't think I have a choice." Ron said, with a hint of breathlessness in his voice. He sat down, closely followed by Harry. He hastily tried to change the subject. "Who told you?"  
  
"I already told you, everyone." Harry said. It became clear Ron wasn't going to stop pestering him.  
  
"Names?"  
  
"I would have to ask them first."  
  
"I'll wait here, you go ask them." Ron said.  
  
"I'm not that stupid." Harry retorted. Ron looked like he was going to say something, but was cut off. Hermione skipped - yes, skipped - over to them and plopped down between the boys.  
  
"We're going out." She said proudly. Harry and Ron didn't even need to ask. "I've...er...thought about it, and said yes."  
  
Harry snorted. "Thought about it? You mean you asked Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, that is what I mean by 'thought about it'. But I didn't ask Malfoy." She said, "He started going out with Cho without telling me, so I thought about it, and now..." she smiled.  
  
"Oooh, what a rebel! Not many girls wouldn't check their love life with Malfoy." Ron said sarcastically. Hermione threw him a horrible look.  
  
They chatted for a bit more and the common room started clearing out, people went to bed, smiling at Hermione then Fred, then smirked and said "G'night." Soon there were only a few people in the common room, building card houses with a deck of Exploding Snap cards.  
  
Suddenly, Ron asked suspiciously, "So why aren't you two cuddling up and flirting right about now?"  
  
"Er..." Hermione said, "George said he fancied a chat with his brother, that's all." But Harry knew what was going on and he certainly wasn't going to tell Ron his suspicions. George was debating whether to ask Cho out or not. At this precise moment, Fred got up from where he and his brother were sitting. He strutted over to the couch.  
  
"Bed. All of you. Now." George said quickly, climbing up to the boys' dormitory himself. Ron got up, a little more reluctant than Harry did and they started up the stairs. The remaining people understood and went up to bed. Harry turned around from the top of the stairs. Hermione was curled up, leaning on Fred, who had both arms around her. It was really charming, but then Harry felt George pull on the back of his robes. Harry got into bed, sometimes hearing muttering from the common room, but mostly silence.  
  
*****  
  
Everyone woke up around the same time that morning. Harry heard people talking around him, and one sounding pleased and goofy. He got up and dressed, then went into the common room. It was only 6:00. They usually woke up at least at 8, their first class was at 10, but everyone went to bed early last night. Everyone was lounging in the common room, waiting for breakfast to start. Rumors flew in every direction.  
  
"They stayed up until two last night making passionate love on the couch."  
  
"Hermione broke up with Fred."  
  
"No, Fred broke up with Hermione."  
  
"They're engaged."  
  
"Hermione's pregnant."  
  
Harry laughed at all of these. None of it was true and he knew that for a fact. George told Ron and Harry that Fred came in a little after they went to bed and told him all that happened was Hermione falling asleep right there on the couch. George, of course, put on a great show, using a mock- dreamy voice, "She's so pretty when she's asleep. I could feel her breathing. **sigh** ."  
  
Fred emerged from his dormitory to a great deal of applause from the Gryffindor house. He, too laughed at the crazy things people were telling one another, then explained that nothing happened to the disappointed looks on people's faces. Hermione came in several minutes later looking energetic and well rested. They went down to breakfast at 8 where they were greeted with more rumors - even more far-fetched than the common room ones. Everyone in Gryffindor told them it wasn't true.  
  
George and Fred had to go to Transfiguration after breakfast, but Harry noticed they left five minutes early. Then he saw George slip a note to Cho on his way out, but Harry was sure Ron didn't catch on to what was happening.  
  
"Herbology." Harry said dimly. Then he turned to Ron. "You ready?" Ron nodded meekly and got up. Harry noticed Cho was getting up too, looking pleasantly surprised. Hermione gulped down the rest of her orange juice and the left the Great Hall. They walked like it was any ordinary day until they got to the entrance hall.  
  
"Harry. Hey - Harry!" Cho's voice rang out. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around at the same time.  
  
"Er...yeah?" Harry said, exchanging a nervous but curious glance with Ron, then stepping forward.  
  
Cho grabbed his arm and drew him back a few paces, then to the side. She handed him a folded-up piece of parchment. "You give this to George, ok?" She said. The look in her eyes made him understand not to show anyone. She passed him, then passed Ron and Hermione and was out in the sunlight within a few seconds. Harry hastily opened the parchment, too nosy for his own good.  
  
'George' it said. 'I'd love too, and I agree. I'm sending this note with Harry because I don't know when I'll see you again without Ron there too. See you later - Cho.' He folded the parchment back up, then rejoined Ron and Hermione. They made their way to green house 6 and started working with the venomous Venus flytraps. Cho worked at their pot, much to Ron's discomfort. Ron glared at her the whole time. Then Cho whispered something in Hermione's ear.  
  
"What?" Snapped Ron immediately.  
  
Hermione looked really happy, though. "That's wonderful! But I totally understand why he doesn't want everyone to know. Anyone could tell...er." She stopped, seeing Ron was catching in every word. "...anyone else. Rumors would fly." She finished hastily.  
  
"I think that's why." Cho nodded. "There are some people that would go berserk if they knew." Ron looked stumped. Harry knew exactly what they were talking about, but pretended to be just as confused as Ron, just to cheer his friend up. They finished up the lesson with a fair amount of homework. This was easily the most eventful class of the day.  
  
'He didn't even notice,' Harry thought when they were walking to lunch, 'Ron didn't notice during dinner last night the amount of attention George and Cho were giving each other. That's why he's clueless now.'  
  
The piece of parchment was still waiting in Harry's pocket. Cho was quite wrong. She could probably catch George without Ron there better than he could. Of course, he could've just thrown the note away, or give it back to Cho, or even forget about secrecy and give it George in front of Ron, but none of these things came without guilt. Harry finally seized his opportunity after lunch.  
  
"Oh shoot." Harry said as he and Ron walked back to the common room. "I forgot my books. I'll catch up." He darted back into the great hall, where he gave George the note. He left the Great Hall, but this time had George, Fred and Hermione with him. They caught up to Ron right before the common room. The group entered the common room to find only one person in it. Ginny was curled up on a couch looking horribly pale.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione said, racing over and sitting on the couch next to her. "Ginny what's the matter?"  
  
"M-Malfoy said I looked like y-you H-Hermione." Ginny said, trembling. "He asked me if I'd l-like to go out w-with him."  
  
A/N:: I'm sorry, I was just a little behind on making a new couple so I had to do it quickly. I'm supposed to be in bed already now, so gotta hurry. Review! Buh bye! 


	25. the postsnog fist fight and Hey where di...

A/N:: I couldn't get onto Fan fiction all day yesterday, so I couldn't get anything. Really good news!!! My mother left town for tonight, so I can stay up as late as I want!!! I'm not going to spend all that time on Fan Fiction, but a good chunk of it. I hope you all like this chapter. It gets more interesting I promise.  
  
Lilaznpinky525:: No, Cho's not a playa. Ron, Draco, and George, all in the course of what... 24 hours? No, that's doesn't make someone a playa. Lol, jk, I think she is too. Hmm... (  
  
Toxiclove1:: that's the second time you've said the exact same thing as lilaznpinky525. Hmmm. but yes, I must agree. I was sort of evil to poor Ginny, but I'll fix it all up and in no time flat Snape will be neutered. Jk, maybe in another story. Lol.  
  
Anon:: No, it's probably my slowness.  
  
Panuru4u:: Yeah, I think I'd like to call it a love triple helix. I guess it's supposed to be confusing. But thank you all the same.  
  
Story time!  
  
*****  
  
"Ginny that's horrible!" Hermione squealed, making half the common room look up expectantly. Ginny nodded. This was all she could do, like she was in shock.  
  
"But you're not going to go out with him right?" Ron asked angrily. Ginny was silent. "Right?"  
  
Ginny made a small sound, wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"No Ginny! This is Malfoy we're talking about, not Ernie Macmillan!" Ron said, crouching down in front of her. "You don't like him! You have to go up to him at dinner and say it was a mistake to even think about it. That's all you have to do. N-no don't cry!"  
  
But now Ginny had tears all down her front. "Maybe all Ginny needs is a friendly talk with a good friend," Harry said. Ron shot him daggers through his eyes. "Not me! Hermione!" Ron lifted his glance and Fred quickly started up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, closely followed by George, Harry, and a reluctant Ron.  
  
Fred gave an evil laugh, reached into his pocket and drew out the extendable ears. He was about to listen in when George put his hand up.  
  
"No. Fred... don't. I think Harry was right. They just need to talk. If you think Hermione won't tell you every single detail, you're in serious trouble. ..."  
  
"...And if you don't tell us every single detail you'll be in more serious trouble." Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"That's a definite maybe." George said. "See you care about Ginny more than we do, so the news of her going out with Malfoy might make you upset, maybe even angry."  
  
"It's for your own happiness." Fred chimed in. Ron glanced sharply at Harry, as if to say 'What do you think about this?' Harry, of course, knew that he would be told if Ginny was going out with Draco. He knew that he was told everything.  
  
"Er... I'm going to think about that for a while." Harry said nervously. Laughter was coming from downstairs. "It's probably safe now." He added nervously, starting down the stairs. Ginny and Hermione came into view. Harry saw that Hermione was smiling weakly- wait no that was Ginny. 'I hate to say Malfoy's right, but they do look alike.' He shook his head of the thought and smiled at the girls.  
  
"Everything's sorted out?" George asked happily.  
  
"Yeah is our sister pregnant with Malfoy's child?" Fred called from behind Harry. Everyone laughed except Ginny and Hermione, who just smiled.  
  
"Wait a second, she is pregnant?" Ron squealed.  
  
"NO!" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Maybe you should talk without me. Harry will tell me everything anyway." Ron said, backing away out of the common room. "Won't you Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded a lie, then turned to Hermione and Ginny as Ron left the common room.  
  
"So is she pregnant?" George said smiling.  
  
"Nope." Hermione said.  
  
"And Malfoy's not going to be our brother-in-law?" Fred added.  
  
"He only asked her out, they didn't do anything." Hermione said.  
  
"Speaking of which, what did you say?" Harry said, almost feeling like he was intruding on a family conversation. Hermione glanced at Ginny, who had returned to a state of shock.  
  
"She said yes." Hermione whispered.  
  
Ginny started sobbing uncontrollably. "W-what w-was I supposed to s-s-say and now Ron's going to k-kill me!!! I just said yes without t-thinking about it but I r-regret it now. I n-never should have d-done that - AND WHAT IS DAD GOING TO SAY?" She put her head in her hands and kept complaining.  
  
"I'm sure your father won't care as long as it was makes you happy." Hermione whispered.  
  
"But it doesn't make me happy. At least I'm not positive I'm happy." Ginny said, her hands muffling the sound.  
  
"Tell Malfoy you need time to decide." Harry suggested.  
  
"I don't think time will help anything." Ginny muttered.  
  
"Well maybe a chat with Mr. Malfoy would help." Hermione said, getting up. "Come on. I'll bet you anything we'll find what he has to say about the matter."  
  
"Maybe seeing Malfoy getting beat up might make her mind up." George said, helping Ginny off the sofa.  
  
"And you'll get a taster of that if we run into him along the way." Fred joked as they left the common room. They immediately saw Ron, lurking around in the corridor.  
  
"About time!" He said.  
  
"We're on our way out. Urgent business with Malfoy." Fred said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you need to talk to him about?" Ron asked, following them down the halls.  
  
"Ginny." Harry, Fred and George said together.  
  
"Ah." Ron said, looking at Ginny.  
  
"Let's hurry. I don't want to run into Draco with Ginny there too." Said Hermione as she sped up. They got inside the room and rushed over to the shelf. There was a tiny piece of parchment with a rushed-looking scrawl::  
  
'Granger-  
  
I knew you'd find out about Ginny.  
  
She reminds me of you.  
  
And she said yes.  
  
So now we're going out.  
  
I hope I run into you sometime when Ginny's there too.  
  
I love her.  
  
-Draco.'  
  
Everyone passed it around, each of them having their own reaction. Hermione said loudly, "God I hate him so much!" before passing it on. Ginny made a small noise in her throat and was very reluctant to give it to the next person. Ron screamed, "You said yes to him?" and probably would've gone on if Hermione hadn't said, "It's already been done." Fred and George exchanged smirks and Harry boiled with rage. They all decided to sit down and think about the whole dilemma.  
  
"That's the only reason he asked you out." Ron said. "Because you look like Hermione."  
  
"He says I remind him of her here." Ginny said, picking up the note from where they left it on a bench and scanning it quickly.  
  
"It could mean with looks or personality." Harry suggested.  
  
"Probably means you're a pureblood Hermione." George said.  
  
Hermione, who was curled up against Fred made a noise of disgust. "That's so like him."  
  
"Oh please, stop!" Ginny said. "I feel bad enough already."  
  
Ron jumped up. "Food. Dinner. It's eight o'clock. We're late."  
  
Everyone was glad for the ready-made excuse to get out of there. George led Harry, Ron and Ginny out of the door. They were halfway to the Great Hall when they noticed Hermione and Fred weren't with them.  
  
"You know what?" George said happily. "I don't think they're in too much danger."  
  
"Only of getting Hermione pregnant." Ron replied laughing.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, in the room where Harry and the others left Fred and Hermione::  
  
The door creaked open. Hermione and Fred immediately stopped kissing and listened. Hermione turned to the door. Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway, a triumphant smirk on his face. Fred and Hermione scurried to get off of each other and stood up, feet away from Draco. Hermione gulped.  
  
"That's disgusting." Malfoy said, his smirk widening. "Take it to the common room, please."  
  
"Get out, Malfoy." Hermione said coldly.  
  
"Why? So you can start snogging your boyfriend again? I don't think so. Mudbloods like you shouldn't be doing that with purebloods." Malfoy said in his usual drawl.  
  
"Don't you dare call her that!" Fred said, but the other two ignored him.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind until your dear father told you off, did you?" Hermione said. It happened in that instant. Malfoy wheeled around and hit her in the face. Fred walked up to Malfoy punched him in the stomach. Malfoy aimed a punch to Fred's stomach, but missed as Fred sunk his fist into Malfoy's face and then dragged Hermione out of the room. They stopped and Hermione leaned up against a wall.  
  
"Your face...Is it ok?" Fred asked, touching where Malfoy hit her. Hermione's eyes filled up with tears as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Do you still want to go down to dinner?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I can't let him bring me down." She said firmly. Fred took her hand and they started to the Great Hall.  
  
*****  
  
Once they sat at the table, it took a while to calm Hermione down.  
  
"I'll explain everything later." Fred whispered and served Hermione her food. George wasn't there, but no one noticed. Later in the meal, Harry and Ron were still questioning Fred, as he hadn't told them anything yet. Suddenly, Draco Malfoy opened both the doors to the Great Hall with a black and swollen eye.  
  
"That has something to do with you, doesn't it, Fred?" Ron said gleefully. Fred nodded.  
  
They left dinner late, because they came late. It was 9 before they got to the common room. Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat on one couch. Hermione made another couch fly across from the one the others were sitting on. She and Fred curled up next to each other, Fred caressing her now-bruised face. When the common room was slightly empty, Fred explained everything (Exaggerating a little on the parts where he punched Malfoy).  
  
Ginny whimpered. "Now there's no way I'm letting him do that to you. He said he loves me. Let me go see how much he would give away for me." She left the common room without another word. Harry and Ron carried on the conversation. Fred and Hermione cuddled.  
  
"Hey where's George?" Someone called. Harry, Ron, Fred and Hermione all turned around. It was Katie Bell, holding two wands. She approached them. "He left his own personalized fake wand lying around and by accident I picked it up."  
  
"Where is he?" Ron said curiously.  
  
"Uh-oh." Fred said getting up. "I know exactly where he is. Hermione. Come with me. Harry, Ron, stay here, go to bed, we'll be back soon."  
  
"Don't get into any more fights." Ron called after them as they left the common room.  
  
A/N:: 


	26. The cold room

A/N:: Hello loyal readers! I think my mom's sick she's letting me stay up as late as I want! Sadly, I didn't get any reviewers for my last chapter. **tear** ok, I'm going to get to the story now.  
  
Fred and Hermione raced throught the halls.  
  
"Fred do you even know where you're going?" Hermione said, straining to breathe.  
  
"Of course!" Fred said. "He's been talking about this place for months. Been waiting to show someone. Told me exactly where it is." Fred turned a corner and stopped so suddenly at a door that Hermione kept running and was all the way down the hall when she noticed Fred had stopped. He smiled at her as she walked back.He opened the door to find a broom closet so big the whole Gryiffindor common room could fit in it twice. There were other doors, all numbered. Hermione soon found out they all led to more and more broom closets.  
  
"This is ridiculus." Hermione whispered as they entered the 53rd broom closet.  
  
"I didn't know the castle was this big. We must be underground." Fred said, opening another door.  
  
"I wonder if Filch knows about this place?" Hermione said.  
  
"It's not on the Maraurder's map." Fred said, pushing another door open. He expected it to be the same bland, box covered, odd smelling broom cupboard, but instead it was pitch black. Hermione lit her wand. There were skellitons all around, all of larger-than human creatures. This room was much colder than the others.  
  
"We need to get out of here." Hermione said, grabbing Fred's arm and stomping out of the door. "What was that?" Hermione gasped as they opened doors and crossed through rooms.  
  
"I have no clue. All I know is that I'm never going back there." Fred said. They made their way back to the exit and didn't speak until they were back in the common room. Fred and Hermione were still cold. They curled up on a sofa, trying to warm each other up. George came in a few minutes later looking goofy and dazed. He walked right passed them and went up to the boys' dormitory. Ginny stormed into the room soon after, crying and angry over Malfoy.  
  
"He's not worth all this energy." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Hermione. Wait. Maybe that's just what Malfoy needs." Fred said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That room. The cold one. Maybe we could just send him in there. Tell him there's something neat in it. Or that Ginny will meet him there."  
  
"That would be mean, but in his curcumstances, I can't think of anyone who deserves that more." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"What are you two planning?" Ginny said anxiously from where she sat in the corner of the common room.  
  
"Malfoy's demise." Fred said simply and turned back to Hermione. "The only thing is, we don' know much about that room or how those skellitons got there or any of that stuff. It might be dangerous. We don't know." Ron and Harry came in.  
  
"We could go to Dumbledore about it." Hermione suggested.  
  
'What does she want to go to him for this time?" Harry asked, jokingly.  
  
"No I think she has a point. Maybe we should, and ask him if there's anything dangerous there and ifthere's not, Malfoy's gonna get scared out of his wits!" Fred said happily.  
  
"I like the sound of this. Something that might have danger in it, and Malfoy, and something that even Fred says we should go to the headmaster about." Ron said. "So what is it?"  
  
"A scheme." Hermione said evilly. "But a good scheme."  
  
"Might I say It's the best idea I've had in a long time." Fred said smugly.  
  
"You might." Hermione said, giggleing.  
  
"You might tell us what it is!" Harry said. "Or is it one of those things you can't tell Ron."  
  
"Cause I'll get out!" Ron said.  
  
"No it's nothing like that! We're plotting against Malfoy." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes. Mal-foy. That Slytherin, real big git, ugly, greasy blonde hair..." Fred said. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Ok! I get it. I'm just wondering why you're wasting your time thinking about that horrible person. He just tried hitting Ron out of no where." Harry said. Ron smirked.  
  
"I gave him something to hit me about." He said.  
  
"You didn't punch him that hard." Harry said.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Na-ah."  
  
"He'll proabably have another black eye!"  
  
"Maybe a bump, but not a black eye!"  
  
"Guys will you shut up for a minute?" Fred said loudly. Harry and Ron looked down, ashamed of themselves.  
  
"Ginny, a word please?" Hermione called. Ginny slumped over and plunged into a seat next to the group.  
  
"What?" She said, yawning.  
  
"We need your help." Hermione said anxiously.  
  
A/N:: Cliff hanger! I'm really sorry, but it's like four in the morning. I've got to get sleep. Review like you didn't last chapter. Bye then! 


	27. AN

I'm really sorry I haven't written in like 2 months, but I have barely enough time to keep up on school, let alone school, fun, and fanfiction. I have like 15 minutes right now to write this but even so I'm really rushing and everything. When I find time to write the next chapter or two, I'm probably going to end it. it was getting bad reviews and really complicated story twists anyway. I'm really sorry to those of you that liked this fic (anon, lilaznpinky525, toxiclove1.etc), but there weren't many left. again I'm really sorry to those that liked it and ill try my best to get my life under control and start fan fiction again. 


End file.
